Two Sparrows in a Hurricane
by ArabianNights18
Summary: Adonnen. Reborn. A young woman is found on the eve of battle, the beginning of the War of the Last Alliance. The Valar gave her a gift. They now shape her fate and that of the young prince she meets. The war changes Thranduil from a prince to a king, but he pays a price that does not leave his heart unscathed.
1. Introduction: Let Me Tell You A Story

**_*Author's Note*_**

_Those of you who are familiar with my writing, be warned. This is not like most of my other stories. The closest is _You Can't Take Me_, but I am moving outside the box on this one. I am framing it. It will have a lot of military strategy discussions. It will be dark. __Yes, it is mildly mary-sue-ish. __And yes, my OC is from our world. But I urge you to give it a chance and read a few chapters into it before you judge. It is based on an idea I read about the mythology of elves that inspired Tolkien. Whether it is true or not is irrelevant, but this is what became of delving into Norse mythology and my own Swedish heritage. Without further ado, the introduction. Enjoy._

* * *

"Naneth, what's an Adonnen?"

"Where did you hear that word?"

"In _adar_'s book." The queen sighed, meeting her son's bright blue eyes. So much like his father's.

"I thought he asked you not to read it?"

"He did," the young prince admitted, shifting uncomfortably under his mother's gaze. "But he left it out, and I was curious."

"How much did you read?"

"Just the first few pages."

"I suppose you were going to need to know at some point."

The queen took her son's hand and led him out of the library. The king was away to the north on business, so she knew that they could talk in his study without being disturbed. Apparently the prince had also realized this, because the precocious twelve-year-old had clearly been in his father's study if he had found the book. He never would have snuck in there if the king was home.

"Why are we in here?" the child asked, puzzled as his mother pulled him into the large study. Books and charts stood on shelves along the inside wall, while large glass windows looked out over a colorful garden, just starting to bloom with the early spring weather. But it wasn't to the books or the windows that the queen directed her son. She pulled him over to one of the side walls, where several portraits hung. They stopped in front of a large painting of a dark haired elleth, standing on the top of a hill littered with dead orcs, a shining silver sword in one hand.

"It is time you knew the story of the Adonnen, Legolas."


	2. River of Dreams

Gunfire pelted the police cruiser, adding to the cacophony of sounds that already filled the air. Sirens blared. People screamed. Angry gang members shouted at each other. The cruiser offered little shelter for the trapped police officers caught in the middle of a vicious gang war. The two officers watched anxiously as the detective tried to get through to the station.

"This isn't a fucking mugging, this is a god damn war!" the detective screamed over the gunfire, ducking as a stray bullet hit the brick wall behind the cruiser, showering the huddled officers with rubble. "I need a SWAT team here now!"

"Detective!" one of the officers said, getting the attention of the others. "Someone is trapped behind the dumpster!"

"Damn it!" the detective said, eyeing the young man squeezed behind the dumpster to avoid the crossfire. "We need SWAT!"

"I'll get him!" the young officer said, standing and taking a couple cover shots before darting out from behind the cruiser, crouching low to avoid the shots being fired at the gangs on either side of the abandoned park.

"Lindstrom! Get your ass back here!" Officer Lindstrom ignored the detective, determined to reach the trapped man and get him out of harm's way. It was clear from the detective's shouting that the SWAT team would not get there soon enough to save the poor man. Lindstrom made it the man, reaching out to take his arm.

"Come on, you can't stay here. I'll cover you, go!"

The man ran towards the cruiser, Lindstrom following, eyes up to take shots at any gang members that turned their way. The two reached the cruiser, diving behind it.

"That was stupid, Lindstrom. Don't disobey me again."

Lindstrom didn't answer. She was lying on the ground, half propped up against the wall, her hand on her side.

"Detective," she managed to grunt, eyes closed in pain. The detective looked around at her and swore loudly.

"Hold on," the detective said as Lindstrom felt her head swimming, blood seeping through the cracks in her fingers. "You'll be alright."

This was the last thing Karina Lindstrom heard before she blacked out.

* * *

She gasped loudly, eyes flying open as she sucked in a long breath of cool air. Karina fell back, eyes closing again, letting her breathing steady. It felt as if someone had just tried to suffocate her. It took a moment before her eyes snapped open once more. Something wasn't right.

She sat bolt upright, staring at the sky above her. But it wasn't sky. Green leaves hung across her field of vision. Pale golden beams of sunlight squeezed in between the leaves, making her blink at the brightness. As she took in this unexpected sight, her other senses began picking up additional oddities. The air was clean. There was no smog or trash smells in the air, just the sweet smell of growing things. Though, there appeared to be a fire nearby. The smog wasn't the only thing missing either. There were no sounds of traffic or crowds or, thankfully, gunfire. Only the sound of the wind through the trees, and the sound of a river flowing somewhere behind her.

Slowly, Karina looked around her. She was in the woods somewhere, alone in a mossy clearing. She was obviously not in Chicago. Or anywhere within a hundred miles of the city, judging by the peacefulness of the place. Something else was weird, too. She couldn't quite place it, but something was…different.

It was then that she caught sight of her own legs. As she started examining herself, she was surprised to find she was wearing only a light brown dress, no shoes or socks or, to her dismay, her gun holster. She was out in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but the thin dress she wore. Standing slowly, a feeling of pleasure ran up her body as she felt the soft moss between her toes. She liked nature, having grown up on a little farm in the American Midwest, but this sensation was new to her. It felt like she belonged there, not just in nature, but as a part of it.

Walking towards the sound of the river, hoping that it might give her some answers or at least give her a direction to go in, she gazed around at the surrounding trees. They were bigger than anything she had seen before. Some must be over a hundred years old. It was rare for trees to get that big when they could be used for lumber. She wasn't an expert on trees, but she didn't recognize some of the varieties she passed.

It took Karina much longer than she expected to reach the river. It should have been only a few hundred yards away, but she walked well over a mile to reach the bank. Curious.

Karina sat on the bank, looking around to try and figure out where she was. But there were no signs of civilization anywhere. She must be in a nature preserve or national park to have so much forest without any signs of development. How had she got to a nature preserve? Sighing, she glanced down at the water below her and did a double-take.

It was not her face that looked back at her in the water. Vaguely, perhaps, it resembled her own. Wavy dark brown hair, almost black, hung around her face, and her eyes were the same pale green she remembered. But her hair was thicker and longer than usual, and as she ran her fingers through it, it was much softer than she recalled. Her fingers were not even normal. Her skin was paler and softer, with no sign that she had broken her thumb when she was fourteen. Returning to her face, she looked closer, seeing her dark eyebrows thin and tidy, which she had not ever put effort into accomplishing on her own. Her eyelashes appeared naturally longer, and her nose was slightly smaller and more pointed. Her lips were fuller, her face narrower and cheekbones higher. How long had she been out? It looked like an expert plastic surgeon had done work on her, but had somehow left no scars. Her skin was absolutely flawless. No scars or traces of her lingering acne to speak of.

She was running her fingers across these new features when her eyes noticed something else. Something was wrong with her ears. Turning her head slightly to the side, she brushed her hair back, her lips parting in shock. Her once rounded ears had small, delicate points on the top. Realization hit her quickly. She had been transformed into an elf. But why the hell would anyone want her to look like an elf?

"What are you doing here?"

Standing and turning rapidly, Karina's eyes fell on three men standing in front of her in incredibly strange garb. They wore identical uniforms of golden armor, swords strapped to their waists and dark blue capes. Two had long dark brown hair, while one had golden yellow. It was this one that appeared to have spoken.

"I am sorry, I appear to be lost," Karina said quickly, her mind rapidly trying to get a grasp of the situation. None of her police training had prepared her for something like this. Was this a renaissance fair thing? She had never been one for dressing up in costumes, and she was a downright lousy actor. If they wanted her to do some renaissance fair act, it wasn't going to happen.

"Are you with King Gil-galad, or King Amdir and King Oropher?"

"I am sorry, what?" she said, gears whirling in her head. The names seemed familiar, but she couldn't remember why. Where they a famous troop? Her cousin was into the LARPing thing, perhaps he had mentioned them at some point.

"Are you with King Gil-galad, or King Amdir and King Oropher's army?"

"I am not with anyone's army," Karina said, convinced now this was a LARPing thing. "I was just in Chicago in the middle of a gang war over drug sales and I think I was shot. I woke up in this forest and I have no idea what is going on."

"I have never heard of Chicago," the man said with a frown. "But if you are not with the armies, why are you here? This is a dangerous place to be. The forces of Sauron patrol this region."

"Sauron?" she said, her mind clicking finally. "Is this a Lord of the Rings LARPing thing? Look, I don't do that fantasy role-playing stuff. I would just like to talk to whoever is in charge and get a ride back to Chicago. You don't have a phone on you, do you?"

"I am sorry, my lady, but I do not understand. What is "larping", and what is a "phone"?"

"Listen guys, I commend you on your dedication, but I really need to get back to Chicago. I have no idea how I got here in the first place, and I need answers."

"If you seek answers, perhaps King Gil-galad will have some," the man said, deciding he didn't want to listen to her anymore. Karina was sure she sounded absolutely crazy, and from the look on the faces watching her, they all thought she was a little mad.

"I certainly hope so," she said, letting them lead her through the trees to the southeast. As they walked in silence, Karina observed her companions. They weren't what she expected. Her cousin and his LARPing buddies all looked nerdy, either too fat or too skinny to be healthy. None of the men in front of her could be considered remotely nerdy looking. They were a bit pale, perhaps, but they had very fine features, and were clearly well-muscled beneath their armor. They had obviously put a lot of time and effort into their costumes. The armor and swords looked functional, and the fabric of their tunics and capes looked expensive. Apparently, her captors were elves as well. She noticed they too had pointed ears. They were very convincing. Though, since hers appeared real, perhaps these men had their own ears surgically altered as well. That was real dedication. And really insane, in her own opinion. Who in their right mind would do that to themselves?

"What is your name, my lady?" one of the "elves" said, falling back to walk beside her.

"Karina Lindstrom."

"That is a strange name," he said, one thin brown eyebrow arching as he looked at her with interest. "What tongue is that?"

"You mean what language? It's Swedish."

"I have never heard of Swedish, before. It is not elven?"

"Certainly not," she said with a laugh. "Why would it be elven?"

"You are an elf, are you not?" he asked. "You are far too fair to be of the race of men or dwarves. Unless perhaps you are half-elven?"

"Thank you for the compliment, but I am human. Though I don't know how, I am guessing some plastic surgeon did this to my ears. There is nothing magical or "elven" about me. I am an ordinary police officer from Chicago."

"You have a strange, vocabulary, my lady," the elf said confusion in his eyes. "But my eyes cannot be cheated. You are elven."

"Well if that is true, it is a new development. Before I somehow woke up in this forest, I was a human. A normal, mortal human."

As she said this last part, the memory of getting shot in the gang war returned. She was mortal. And she had been close to dying in that park. She laughed suddenly, making the elf beside her start and the two in front of her look around curiously.

"That must be it. I am unconscious and this is my mind making up a story to entertain myself before I die from blood loss. That explains the weird feeling, too. I am just dreaming. That must be it."

"I can assure you, this is real," the elf beside her said.

"It only seems real when you are in the dream. But now that I know I'm dreaming, I can control it." Karina stopped, thinking about how she wanted the elves to disappear and to have her dream take her to her childhood home instead. But as she stood there in deep concentration, the elves looking at her warily, not sure what to do with the delusional elf lady in front of them, nothing changed. No barn appeared; no windmill, no large lawn and big oak tree with a tire swing.

"My lady?" the blonde elf said after a while. "Can we continue now?"

"I don't understand," she said, confused. "This does not make any sense."

"You are not in a dream, my lady. Now if you will follow us, we will take you to the king. Perhaps he will know what to do."

Karina followed them with a frown. If this wasn't a dream, and it wasn't a LARPing event, then what had happened to her after she was shot? None of this made any sense. She now remembered where she had heard the name Gil-galad before. He was one of the elven Kings that had fought Sauron in the War of the Last Alliance. She had gone through the Lord of the Rings phase in high school, and had read all the books on the subject. The only explanation was that she was dreaming. Her brain had resurrected all that old knowledge to create a world for her to navigate as she recovered from her injury. But then why did everything seem so real? She had never had such a lucid dream before. And never had she had a dream that she could not control once she realized where she was. Something didn't add up.

She was deep in thought for quite a long time, trying to make sense of her situation. But she did not fail to notice the growing sounds of activity somewhere in front of them as they walked on. Eventually, they broke from the trees, and Karina paused in awe.

Laid out over miles in front of her were white tents and colorful banners flapping in the breeze. The sounds of chatter and metal filled the air, assailing her hearing, making her wince. Everything seemed amplified, from the blacksmith sharpening a sword nearby to the soldiers sitting in a ring, cooking and telling stories around the crackling fire. Just as she had heard the river from much farther away than she had anticipated, it seemed her senses were stronger here as well. The smells of fires and sweat and horses were strong, and she could clearly see the tents pitched over a mile away on a hillside.

"Come, King Gil-galad will wish to speak with you," the golden-haired elf said, gesturing for her to follow him. Karina complied, though her eyes wandered, taking in the sights of the camp. Everywhere around her were elves, busy cleaning armor or sharpening weapons. This was far too elaborate to be a simple LARPing endeavor. This was a real army preparing for battle.

It took almost half an hour for the group to navigate the camp to reach the royal tent. All along the way, Karina felt eyes watching her pass. She couldn't blame them. Everyone else was dressed in battle gear. She was dressed only in her thin gown, walking barefoot through the crowds of men. Well, male elves. She did notice a handful of female elves camped not far from the royal tents, dressed in their own style of armor. They watched the newcomer pass, whispering softly to each other in voices too quiet for Karina to hear, despite her heightened sense of hearing.

"Wait here," the golden-haired elf said, entering the largest, most elaborate tent they had seen so far. Karina held her hands behind her back, looking up at the two elves who remained beside her.

"I am sorry, I do not believe I asked your names."

"I am Aradae, my lady," the one she had spoken to before said with a smile and a nod of his head. "And this is Tirfen. Our leader is Captain Corulang."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," Lindstrom said with a bow of her own head. "And do you think your king will be able to answer my questions?"

"If anyone can, it will be King Gil-galad," Aradae responded confidently. "He is the wisest of the Elven kings."

"I sincerely hope my situation is not so bizarre that none of them can provide me with any answers," Karina said, biting her lip as she did when nervous. "I can't imagine you have many humans turn into elves and drop in from other worlds."

"Not to the best of my knowledge," Aradae said pleasantly before falling silent. Though she still thought this whole situation was just a figment of her imagination or an elaborate hallucination, she couldn't help but feel nervous at the thought of meeting King Gil-galad. He was among the most famous of the elves in the Second Age, at least as far as she remembered from her reading, and she could not be sure of his temperament. Nor was she sure how he would react to her farfetched story of suddenly waking up outside his camp with a different body. If it were her listening to the story, she'd think either she was mad or a spy. Neither seemed too promising.


	3. Fate Should Not Tempt Me

"My lady," Corulang said softly, lifting up the tent flap and stepping outside. "The king will see you now."

Karina hesitated for a moment before ducking under Corulang's arm and entering the tent. She paused only a few feet inside, her eyes falling on three very regal looking elves. Perfect, she thought. I get to explain my insanity to all three kings at once.

"Please, sit down," the tallest elf said, gesturing at a seat in front of a large table, which had maps and charts strewn across it. She quickly complied, looking up at the dark haired elf once more. She assumed this was Gil-galad. The one to his right with pale blonde hair and green robes was probably Oropher, King of Greenwood the Great, and the one on the left was probably Amdir. She didn't know much about him, but he had long golden hair and a silver crown on his head. She wasn't sure how she so easily distinguished the other two elven lords, as they looked of similar decent. But she was certain she was right, glancing at each of them in turn before her eyes returned to Gil-galad.

"My captain has told me that you were found on the banks of the Anduin this afternoon with no knowledge of how you arrived there." Unable to form words, a nervousness she hadn't experienced since she first started at the police academy coming forth, Karina just nodded. "And where did you say you were from?"

"Chicago, my lord," she said, finding her voice again.

"Where is that?"

"It is a major city in Illinois, my lord," she replied, knowing instantly that she was talking gibberish to them.

"I have never heard of such a place."

"My lord, if I may speak freely," she said softly, not sure what the protocol was for speaking with an elven king. "I am not from this world. I was shot and possibly killed in my world, and woke up here in a different body. I know this sounds strange and ridiculous, but until a few hours ago, I was human."

"Impossible," King Amdir said, standing and walking closer to her, bending down to look at her closely. Karina felt very uncomfortable being scrutinized so closely by the king, but she let her eyes return to Gil-galad, who was eyeing her with raised eyebrows.

"That is an extraordinary tale, my lady. What did you say your name was?"

"Karina Lindstrom, you majesty," she said, folding her hands tightly in her lap, determinedly not looking at King Amdir, who still continued observing her like a scientific specimen.

"Lady Karina, if you are to be believed, you are of a rare race of elves that have not been seen for an age," King Gil-galad said, sitting down and meeting her eyes. "It has been a very long time indeed since we have seen one of the Adonnen rise from the earth."

"I do not understand," Karina said, feeling lost. "What are Adonnen?"

"Many millennia ago, it was not uncommon for fully grown elves to be born from the earth. That is the origin of the elves, born from the ground by the will of the Valar. However, long after the first elves walked the lands, more elves arrived this way, with knowledge of worlds far beyond our own. They all claimed to have been reincarnated from past lives as men, having died in one world only to be reborn in another. They are called the Adonnen, the Reborn. But their race passed into legend with the end of the First Age. I know of no others since then that have shared your story."

"So I am not the first?" Karina asked, feeling very relieved not to be instantly labeled as a lunatic. "What happened to the others?"

"The Adonnen were always brought to Arda by the Valar for a reason. They had purpose in their lives. Many had visions of what they were supposed to accomplish. Some were to be leaders in battles, others were to bring settlers to a new region of Middle Earth." Gil-galad paused here before continuing. "But upon completing their mission, they all died. Some were meant to die in battle as their mission, others were killed in apparently random events following the completion of their quest."

Karina thought this seemed a bit extreme. So much for immortality among the elves. "Why didn't they just avoid fulfilling their destinies then? Surely if they knew death was coming, they wouldn't go forward with their plans."

"Some that knew their roles tried just that. Their actions inadvertently brought about the exact event that they were needed for, causing their own demise. Those that didn't know just found themselves fulfilling prophecies, not realizing what they were to do until after they had already done it. Most just accepted the fact that they were to die, as they had all died once before and took every day of their new lives as a gift from the Valar."

"So," Karina said slowly. "I was brought here to fulfill a mission, then to die."

"It has been an age since the last Adonnen," Gil-galad said, watching her reaction carefully. "Perhaps you are not bound to the same fate."

"It seems logical," Karina sighed. "How do I discover what my task will be? And how long do I have before I die again?"

"That I cannot say. Only the Valar know your true purpose. I am intrigued. An Adonnen comes to us on the eve of battle against the greatest evil since Morgoth himself. Are you a great warrior?"

"In Chicago, I was a common police officer. I was a good shot with a gun, but—" she noticed the blank looks on the kings' faces and cleared her throat. "Nevermind. I am little more than average in my world."

"Interesting," Gil-galad said, folding his fingers under his chin. "How old were you when you died in your world?"

"Twenty-four," she said, feeling especially tiny as she looked at the elven kings who were all thousands of years her senior.

"Curious. You have no knowledge of why the Valar may have chosen you to be reborn?"

"No, I have no idea. I am not extraordinary."

"I suppose only time will tell what your role will be in this world," Gil-galad said with the air of finality. "In the mean time, we shall find a place for you in camp. Since you are not a warrior, you will stay behind when we face Sauron's forces. Have you any healing experience?"

"Only basic first aid," Karina replied, feeling particularly useless. In this world, she had no useful skills at all.

"Captain Corulang," Gil-galad called loudly, his captain quickly entering with a bow. "Take Lady Karina to the healers. They can train her in the art so she is useful while she stays in the camp."

"Yes, your majesty," Corulang said, gesturing for Karina to follow him out of the tent. She quickly stood, bowing awkwardly to the kings before hurrying after Corulang out of the royal tent.

Karina spent the short walk to the medical tents thinking about what Gil-galad had said. She had learned some good things. She wasn't crazy, and she was part of a plan of some sort. The whole dying part was unfortunate, but no matter what her body looked like, she still felt human, and death was not something she had ever feared. The part that concerned her was that she was now set on a predetermined path, and had no control over the outcome. Whatever her destiny was, she could not avoid it. The Valar, who she recalled vaguely as the gods of this world, had given her a purpose and that was all there was to it. She hoped that she would get a vision soon to give her a direction, at least. Not knowing seemed worse, in a way.

She pulled herself back to the present as Corulang stopped in front of a large white tent, pulling up the flap and gesturing for her to enter. Karina complied, ducking down to enter the large open area, where elves were busy rushing around, seemingly with some direction and purpose.

"Corulang, if you are not injured, I need you to leave," a stern looking elf said, looking up at the captain briefly before his eyes returned to the papers in his hands.

"I am here under the King's orders," Corulang said, ushering Karina forward. "He has asked that you train Lady Karina as a healer."

"I don't have time for new recruits. I have to get everything organized to take out to the battlefield as soon as the King decides he wants to engage the enemy."

"It is non-negotiable, Duross," Corulang said firmly. Duross looked up, his eyes falling on the uncomfortable looking lady in bare feet and simple gown standing in front of him.

"What is so special about the lady that the King wishes to burden me with her when he knows I am extremely busy?"

"Only the King can answer that," Corulang said evenly, not perturbed by the other elf's hostile tone. "But he specifically said she is to learn the art of healing."

"She is going to have plenty of practice soon enough," Duross said, handing his papers to an assistant, who scuttled away quickly. "Do you have any experience, Lady…Karia, was it?"

"Karina," she corrected nervously. "And only the very basics."

"Hmph," Duross said, taking her arm and steering her deeper into the tent. "We shall see. What are you, some highborn lady whose father is close to the king so he is keeping you away from the fighting?"

"No," Karina replied, trotting to keep up with the elf's long strides. "I don't know why the King sent me here. All I know is that he thinks I am one of the Adonnen, or something like that."

Duross stopped abruptly, turning sharply to look at her with his dark brown eyes.

"Adonnen? He said that?"

"Yes. I have only been in this world for a few hours, and I have no idea what is going on."

"This is unprecedented," Duross said, his other work forgotten as he studied her closely. "No wonder he wants you kept out of the fighting. I will train you, but you would do well not to go around advertising that you are an Adonnen. Those that know of that race may not be so welcoming."

"Why is that? I thought the Valar sent the Adonnen to Middle Earth? Surely that is a good thing."

"Not all the Adonnen were sent for benevolent purposes," Duross cautioned, his voice low. "Some were sent by Morgoth, to hinder the forces of light. With the eve of war upon us, some may see you as a spy of Sauron."

"How do you know I am not?" Karina said, incredibly concerned now. What if it was a malevolent being that had brought her to this world?

"We cannot be sure, but I personally do not believe Sauron holds the power to bring Adonnen to this world. He is not as powerful as Morgoth or the Valar, as much as he would like us to think otherwise."

"I hope you are right. I do not want to live as a pawn of the evil that plagues this land." As she said this, Karina frowned. Where had that come from? The new elven part of her apparently wanted her to sound like she was in a Shakespeare play.

"Only time will tell," Duross said, starting forward once more. "In the mean time, I must teach you the art of healing."

* * *

Karina spent the next eleven hours running around after Duross, listening to him instruct other elves in healing, and fetching papers and whatever else the elf wanted. It was overwhelming, but Karina found herself easily able to follow his orders, and quickly absorbed the lessons he was giving her. Since the battle had yet to start, there were no elves currently being treated, but Duross was incredible at multitasking, and gave her lectures on various healing techniques as he worked. If she had spent an eleven hour shift on the job in Chicago, she would be looking forward to a bath, pizza and beer for dinner, and then lying down in her warm bed. Now, she hardly felt tired at all. Instead, she felt invigorated, eager to go out and do more, despite the darkness that had fallen over the camp as night fell.

"Am I needed for anything further, my lord?" Karina asked, brushing a lock of hair out of her face as she stood in front of Duross. The elf was scribbling away quickly on his notes, and didn't look up at her as he answered.

"No, that will be all for today. I took the liberty of having one of the healers arrange a bed for you. Sircil will take you there." He waved over a redheaded lady who came over and gently took Karina's arm, leading her out of the medical tent towards a smaller tent nearby.

"Lady Karina, is it?" Sircil asked pleasantly as she walked beside Karina.

"Just Karina, please. I don't much care for titles, not that I have one anyway."

"That is an unusual name," Sircil commented lightly, but didn't push for information, much to Karina's relief. It would be hard to explain her name without explaining she was an Adonnen. "Here we are," Sircil said as they entered the tent. Several other female elves were walking around the tent, apparently getting ready to retire for the night. "This cot by the entrance is yours. I apologize for not having better accommodations, but this is the best we get when we are at war."

"It will be fine," Karina assured her. She had slept in worse spots, after all. Her family had been avid campers and backpackers during her youth.

"I found a spare uniform and nightgown for you so you don't have to stay in that dress." Karina had been given a light pair of shoes, but had not had time to change outfits before being wrapped up in the day's work. "There is a small makeshift bathroom in the back corner if you want to wash up. Do you need anything else?"

"I am a bit hungry," Karina said, realizing she had not actually eaten since she had arrived in this new world. She often went long periods of time without eating, but she was surprised to realize she had not eaten at all that day.

"Of course! Silly me. There is a tent just across the way there," she said, opening the flap and pointing, "That's for the cooks. Since we are too busy with healing chores, we get our own cooks. I am sure if you stop in they will be happy to give you something to eat."

"Thank you, Sircil," Karina said with a smile. She left the other elf in the tent and walked across the path to the tent she had indicated. Opening the flap, she peered in to see a couple elves preparing food on a wooden table. It was quite the elaborate setup for a military entourage.

"Can we help you, my lady?" one of the elves said pleasantly, looking up at her from where he was rolling out dough.

"Um, yes, sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you had anything small I could eat for dinner. I haven't eaten since…this morning." She had been about to say since she got here, but thought better about it halfway through her sentence.

"You must be famished, my dear!" the second elf said, coming around the table and wiping his hands on his apron. "Come, come, I will find you something." He gestured for Karina to follow him towards the back corner of the tent, where he started rummaging in barrels and crates for something she could eat. "If you had come earlier we would have had some stew, but I am afraid that has gotten cold. We have some bread and cheese if that will be enough. I can whip something up quickly if you'd like."

"Bread and cheese would be fine," she said quickly, not wanting to interfere with their work.

"I don't believe we have met before," the elf said, pulling out a loaf of bread and a wheel of cheese, taking them over to the table to cut them up for her. "I am Himtui, and this is Lomwin," he said, gesturing towards his companion. "Did you join us from one of the other camps? You do not look Silvan, but perhaps you traveled with them?"

"No, I am from…Rivendell," she said, using the first location name that popped into her head. "I am Karina."

"Karina, hmm?" Himtui said, handing over a chuck of bread and cheese. "That is a strange name. If you are from Rivendell, why did you not travel with the army over the mountains? I would recognize you if you had."

"I was just recently appointed to be a healer," Karina said quickly, her mind racing to find a way to explain her presence. "King Gil-galad requested I be posted there."

"The King himself did?" Himtui asked, his eyebrows rising. "Curious."

"Indeed," she said, desperate to escape now before he asked any more questions. "Well, thank you for the food. I should be going though. Long day."

"Yes, of course," Himtui said with a smile. "Goodnight, my lady."

"Goodnight," she said as she quickly retreated back out the way she had come. She could tell Himtui was suspicious of her story. She needed to think of a better one in case more elves started asking questions. It really was going to be a bother to hide her true story, especially when she no longer remembered much from reading Lord of the Rings when she was younger.

As she stood outside the food tent, she looked around, taking a bite of bread. It was quite delicious, not at all what she was expecting for war food. She remembered all too well the meals she had eaten at the police academy. Not really wanting to go to bed just yet, she looked up at the nearby hills, where she could see fires glowing amongst more tents, figures clearly visible moving around them.

Without really thinking, she started off to the north. She had a vague idea that she wanted to explore the campsite and see who all had joined the fight. If her memory was accurate, there should be dwarves and men nearby, and she thought it would be interesting to see how their camps compared with those of the elves.


	4. Come Together

Karina wandered quite a distance, munching on her ad hoc meal, eyes taking in everything around her. She was largely ignored as the elves around her sat together talking or finished up their work for the day. She was brought back to a brief period of her youth when she had thought that the greatest thing in the world would be to marry an elf. Thinking about it now, her younger self had the right idea. The elves around her were all flawless and graceful creatures, bowing their heads respectfully when they caught sight of her. This contrasted sharply when she reached the edge of the human camps.

She had barely taken a dozen steps before she heard men cat-calling, some getting up to come chat with her. Deflecting their questions, she quickly retreated, knowing what ideas men had when they saw a lone woman. She also found the smell of them quite repulsive, between the beer and the lack of hygiene. If not for her new elven senses, it wouldn't have bothered her so much, but it was positively revolting and she decided then and there not to try such an adventure again if she could help it. She may have grown up as a human, but she certainly liked the elves more than the humans in this world.

Wandering in between the camps, she came across the dwarven camp suddenly, sitting off on a hill far from the elves and men. She was more cautious observing this camp than the previous one, slipping quietly past the guards, who were lounging around fires on the outskirts, apparently unconcerned about potential infiltration from the other camps. She watched them for a while, sitting around drinking much like the men, but many were still busy working on armor and swords, even this late in the evening. Smiling, she slipped back out of the camp, leaving them to their work. They were certainly shorter and hairier than men, but they did not appear to be bad people. She knew there was bad blood between elves and dwarves (though she could not recall the reason), but she did not find them as revolting as the men.

As she wandered back into the elven camp, she let her thoughts take her out of the present for a while. All things considered, she really could not complain about her current situation. She was alive, for starters, which she had not expected after the wound she had received. She was far more beautiful than she had ever been in her other life, and even after a full day of work and toil, she felt fresh and alive. The food tasted better than the Ramen noodles she often ate for meals, and the elves seemed like incredibly kind folk. Perhaps arriving just in time for a war was not ideal, but she supposed this war was not going to be as taxing as the one she had died fighting. Sure, thousands would die in the years of war, but in the end, she knew Sauron would be defeated. Not that she could share this knowledge with anyone else. The war on drugs and against gang violence was all but hopeless in Chicago. It only seemed to get worse every year, with no end in sight. Once one gang was removed from power, another took its place, frequently one worse than the last.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she almost walked right into an elf that appeared on the path in front of her.

"Oh, excuse me," she said, glancing up at him then making to walk around him.

"Are you alright, my lady?" he asked, concern in his voice as he put a hand on her arm, cocking his head to the side slightly to look at her face. "You seem quite troubled this evening."

"No, I am alright," she said quickly, giving him a reassuring smile. It's not like he would understand her reasons for worry even if she told them to him. "I was just thinking."

"What about?" he asked, his hand still on her arm, preventing her from escaping.

"War," she said simply. "If you'll excuse me, I really should be getting back…" It was at this point that she realized she had no idea where she was. She was in the middle of the sea of tents, but she had wandered so far, it appeared she was in a completely different part of the camp. Somewhere on the other side of one of the hills was the medical tent, but she wasn't entirely sure which direction she should go to get there. She hadn't wandered in anything resembling a straight line, so her sense of direction failed her.

"Are you lost?" the elf asked, noticing her looking around with her brow furrowed.

"Perhaps," Karina said softly, biting her lip as she thought back to the route she had taken. "Could you point me in the direction of the medical tent?"

"Which one?"

"Umm, the one Duross runs. I think it's that way," she said, gesturing to the west.

"You are with King Gil-galad's army?" the elf asked in mild surprise. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I just arrived in camp and wanted to see the rest of the armies," she said honestly, hoping he wasn't going to ask too many more questions. "If you just point me in the right direction…"

"You have wandered a long way, my lady," the elf said, finally taking his hand off of her arm. "I cannot in good conscience let you continue wandering through the camp on your own. I will escort you back to your quarters."

"That is not necessary," she said quickly, dreading the idea of having to converse with him all the way back to where she belonged. She wasn't sure she could avoid giving away anything about her origins for that long. "I managed to get myself here, I can get myself back."

"Be that as it may, I would feel much better if I knew you got back safely. Besides," he said with a charming smile, holding out his arm for her. "It is not often these days that I am able to take a walk under the stars with a beautiful lady."

Karina felt her cheeks heat up at this statement, and looked away from him. He seemed like he would make for pleasant company, and she really did need to get back quickly, so she only hesitated for a moment before she took his proffered arm carefully, letting him steer her away through the tents.

"Please forgive me, but I have not yet asked for your name. What shall I call you, my lady?"

She hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should give him a fake name. After all, her real name only brought up curious questions. But as she desperately sought out an elven name, she found her mind had gone blank. The only feminine elf names she knew were of important ladies, names that would instantly arouse suspicion.

"Have you forgotten it?" her companion asked, amused at her silence.

"No, I just was wondering if perhaps I should give you a false name instead of my own," she said honestly, making the elf beside her raise his eyebrow curiously.

"Why would you wish to do that?"

"My name is unusual, my lord. I do not much care to answer questions about it."

"If you would share it with me, I promise I will not ask you any questions."

With a sigh, she responded. "Karina."

"That is a lovely name," her companion said with a smile. "Lady Karina, it is a true honor to meet you. My name is Thranduil."

"Thranduil?" she said, her surprise evident, making the elf look down at her again.

"You have heard of me?" he said evenly.

"Certainly," Karina answered, feeling incredibly intimidated now that she knew who her escort was that evening. "You are the son of King Oropher, right?"

"Yes, I am," he said, taking a sudden left down a new row of tents. "I do hope that does not deter you from continued companionship with me."

"No, I was just surprised," she responded. And why wouldn't she be? Apart from Elrond, Thranduil was the most famous elf she remembered from her Tolkien phase. The Hobbit had always been her favorite, so naturally the elven king was well known to her. But the elf next to her was not yet the king she knew so much about. He was still a prince, not yet hardened by the evils he saw in Mordor. Still, she felt a blush rise on her cheeks once more, her nervousness growing. She should have recognized him from the start. Though she had not taken much time to observe the king, Thranduil did look quite a lot like Oropher. But more importantly, she wondered if Oropher had informed his son of her strange origins yet. Did he know who she was?

"Surely not as surprised as I was to see a strange maiden wandering on her own through our campsite this late at night," he said cheerfully. "I would have thought all young ladies would have gone to bed hours ago."

"I found myself quite restless, despite the long day I have had," she said honestly, trying not to freeze up at being in the presence of the elven prince. "And I had many thoughts that needed to be sorted out before I retired for the evening." Again with the Shakespeare.

"And have you sorted them all out yet?" Thranduil asked kindly, nodding his greeting to a group of elves sitting around a fire before returning his eyes to Karina.

"Not yet," she admitted. In reality, she felt her thoughts becoming even more jumbled as she continued through the camp on the arm of the future king of Mirkwood.

"Is there anything that perhaps I could help with?"

"I doubt it, my lord. I do not think I can even put into words the strange thoughts in my head."

"I am intrigued," the elf said with a soft smile. "But if those thoughts are yours alone, then I shall refrain from pushing further."

"Thank you, your grace," she said quietly. The pair walked in silence for a while, weaving in between tents as they crested a hill. Karina's eyes scanned the camp in front of them, looking for the medical tent. Her eyes easily found Gil-galad's quarters, but she could not remember which way she had gone to reach the medical tent. There were several larger tents scattered around the camp, so she wasn't sure which one was her destination.

"Tell me, Lady Karina," Thranduil said suddenly as they descended the hilltop. "Where is it that you call home?"

"I would rather not say," Karina said hesitantly. "As with my name, it is unusual, and will only cause uncomfortable questions."

"Is there anything about yourself that you are willing to share with me?"

"Umm," she said, biting her lip in thought. Was there anything from her old life that she could share? "I love reading."

"And what is your favorite thing to read?"

"I enjoy lots of things," Karina said, her nervousness starting to dissipate as she thought of happier times. "I love a good mystery novel, but I think adventures are my favorite."

"What is your favorite book?" Here, Karina paused again. She was half tempted to say The Hobbit, but thought that would be unwise.

"I am not sure I could pick a favorite," she said instead. "There are far too many that I enjoy."

"Fair enough," Thranduil said. "What else?"

"I like riding," Karina admitted, thinking back to all the horseback riding lessons she had been given growing up. "But it has been a while since I rode."

"Have you not traveled much recently?"

"Not really," she replied, which was true enough. She had not left Chicago for over a year. True, she rode around in a police cruiser every day, but she couldn't explain that to Thranduil.

"So you like reading and horses and do not travel frequently," Thranduil said thoughtfully. "And yet you clearly have a thirst for adventure. Is that why you became a healer for the army?"

"Not exactly. I became a healer quite by accident. I am not very good at it yet. I only recently started."

"You are training to be a healer in Gil-galad's army? That is brave of you, to start out in a war."

"It was not intentional. To be honest," she said without thinking, "I would probably do better as a soldier."

"Is that so?" Thranduil said, very interested now. "Do you have fighting experience?"

"In a way," Karina said, her face screwed up as she considered her past fighting experience. "Not with swords or bows though. I suppose I can claim to be a student of military strategy." This was true enough. She had done a great deal of training at the academy for dealing with gang violence and drug busts, which were sort of like fighting a war. You had to think about physical and psychological aspects in both.

"And what does your expertise say about our upcoming battle?"

"Do you want my honest opinion?"

"Of course."

"I think it is incredibly flawed."

"How is that?"

"I don't know much about the strategies you intend to employ, but I have never seen much sense in just throwing your army against another's to see who has superior numbers and fighting strength. Too many lives are lost that way."

"And how would you fight a war like this?"

"Guerrilla tactics."

"I am unfamiliar with that term," Thranduil said in slight awe of the lady beside him and her blunt way of criticizing the army around her. "What tactics are you referring to?"

"Basically, you attack the enemy stealthily, and retreat before he is able to muster his strength and attack you in retaliation. It's kind of like you hit them and then run, relocating so they are unable to attack you, striking at random times and places to keep them guessing and disorganized."

"Ah yes. That is intriguing, but I am not sure that would work against the enemy we face. The armies of Mordor are vast and well-entrenched. It will take a strong show of force to break through their lines."

"Not necessarily. A well-crafted strategy could create confusion and disarray, making a full frontal assault less likely to decimate your numbers. I know this is not your land you fight on, but you could use the terrain to your advantage. Have small attack units hidden in the hills, constantly harassing the enemy, perhaps drawing some away from the main force to be easily picked off by a larger force of your own soldiers. As Sun Tzu said, be like water. Move around obstacles, don't try and use muscle to get through them."

"Who is Sun Tzu?" Thranduil asked curiously. Cursing herself for her lack of control while ranting, Karina quickly salvaged the conversation.

"A philosopher I know," she said, brushing it off as insignificant. "The point is, there is a better way to go about this war."

"Can I just say, Lady Karina, you astound me. In just our brief conversation, I find I do not know what to make of you. You speak so forcefully about the strategies of war, but you sound so young and innocent in other matters. Can you at least tell me how old you are? Because I am baffled by the extremes of your personality."

"That is an excellent question," Karina said. She wasn't sure how she should answer the question. As she had explained to Gil-galad, she had been twenty-four when she died, but her new body was less than a day old, despite the fact that she looked like an adult.

"You do not know?"

"No, I do not. I find there are gaps in my memory that leave me unclear about many things in my past." Good, nice and vague, but hopefully enough to give her room to fall back on if she let something else slip.

"I am sorry," Thranduil said, looking genuinely concerned. "How much of your memory has been lost?"

"I do not recall anything from more than twenty years ago," she said. It was true, after all.

"Curious," Thranduil said simply. They fell back into silence after this. They walked for several long minutes before Thranduil spoke again.

"You said King Gil-galad has requested you join the healers, but have you considered trying to learn to fight as well?"

"I don't think I will have time. Duross has me busy all day with preparing for the war."

"I am not sure I am supposed to be sharing this information," Thranduil said softly, looking around to make sure there was no one within earshot. "But my father has told me it will be a quite some time before we go to war. Sauron's forces are still behind the Black Gate, and there are so many opinionated kings that there has been trouble creating a strategy at all. I doubt Duross will continue having work for you after the first few days. After that, you should try learning the sword or bow."

"That is troubling news," Karina said. She knew that many lives were lost in the war, but she hadn't realized there were so many conflicts among the kings. She supposed it made sense. There were ancient rifts between the races, and each probably wanted their own army to have the glory. That's what happens when men are in charge, Karina thought, before revising her statement to say males. After all, she was certain the male elves and dwarves were just as much at fault as the men.

"Perhaps, but hopefully with so many voices, we shall be able to come up with an optimal plan using all our strengths," Thranduil replied. "The point is, you should have time to at least learn the basics."

"A few weeks is not a lot of time to learn those skills," Karina said skeptically. "I really have very little background to work from."

"There are plenty around here who would be more than happy to give you basic lessons. If you would like, I would be happy to offer you some instruction when I have the time."

"That is very kind of you, but I am sure you have better things to be doing. I am sure after we part ways you shall easily forget me."

"Nonsense," Thranduil said, giving her another charming smile. "I find you fascinating, Lady Karina. If we were to never see one another again, I would still remember this conversation for many years to come. And I would rather be teaching you to fight than listening to my father complain, or going over military reports for the tenth time." As much as Karina wanted to believe that Thranduil meant what he said, she was sure that King Oropher would be certain to quash any cause for interaction between her and the prince. And if Thranduil found out what she was, she was pretty sure he would be less than enthusiastic about his offer.

"You say that now, but I think you would change your mind quickly."

"I take that as a challenge," he said, his grin widening. "I will take it upon myself to teach you both the sword and the bow."

"Really, that is not necessary," Karina said quickly, not wanting to draw him into making a promise he would regret. "I should be focused on healing anyway."

"At least give me a chance to see if you have any inherent talent," Thranduil said enthusiastically. "You probably won't be on the battlefield anytime soon, but we can see if perhaps in the future that is where you will belong."

"I don't think that is necessary," she replied, feeling herself losing control of the conversation. "You are far too important to waste time on me, and we are from different camps. It doesn't make sense for you to come all the way out here just to watch me brandish a sword."

"I think it would be a welcome distraction from the overall situation," he persisted. "Would you at least give me the pleasure of giving you one lesson to see if you like it or not?"

"I shall think about it," Karina said, giving up on arguing with him. With luck, he would forget about her and she wouldn't have to worry about him any further. His persistence was admirable, but she didn't see why he cared.

"Wonderful," Thranduil said, suddenly stopping outside the medical tent. Karina hadn't realized they had reached their destination. She had been desperately trying to think of a way to deter Thranduil, apart from telling him she was an Adonnen. Oropher would likely tell him anyway, but she wasn't going to be the one to do it. "I shall come back sometime in the next few days to see how you are doing."

"I will be very busy learning to be a healer," she said, attempting once more to deter him. "I am not sure I will have any free time."

"We shall see," Thranduil said turning to her with a grin. "Until then, it was a pleasure meeting you, my lady. Thank you for your company."

"Thank you, Prince Thranduil, for escorting me back here," she replied with a quick smile. "I think I will retire for the evening."

"You are most welcome," he said, taking her hand and kissing it gently, his smile still firmly in place. "Goodnight, Lady Karina."

"Goodnight," she replied, giving him an awkward curtsy before quickly disappearing into the healers' tent. As the flap shut behind her, she breathed a sigh of relief, grateful to have escaped Thranduil finally. To think, she had just spent nearly an hour with one of the most important elves of the Third Age. And he had flirted with her, trying to coax her into agreeing to spend more time with him. She wasn't sure what to think of that.

"Karina, where have you been?" She looked up to see Sircil sitting up a few cots away, her brow furrowed. "It is well after midnight and we have an early morning tomorrow."

"I went for a walk and got lost," Karina explained softly, not wanting to wake the other sleeping elves. "As much as I hate to admit it, if Prince Thranduil had not brought me back here, I might not have made it back at all."

"Prince Thranduil?" Sircil asked in surprise. "You were in King Oropher's camp? You certainly wandered a long way. I wouldn't recommend you wander that far away again. The Silvan elves are a bit wild."

"They did not seem nearly as bad as the men," Karina commented, sitting on her cot and taking off her shoes.

"You went to the Elendil's camp?!" Sircil hissed. "Why on earth would you go there?"

"I just wanted to see what the armies of men and dwarves looked like," Karina said, not realizing that was a problem.

"You went to the dwarves' camp too?! Karina, that was a very bad idea."

"Nothing happened," she replied with a shrug. "I was just curious."

"I would suggest you reign in your curiosity in the future," Sircil said, watching Karina lie down on her cot. "Focus on learning your healing skills."

Karina didn't reply. Perhaps it had been a bad idea to wander, but she certainly didn't want to focus only on healing. She thought it would get boring very quickly. Especially if Thranduil was right and the war wasn't starting soon. One day of Duross's lectures weren't bad, but weeks of them would get on her nerves.


	5. This Is Who I Am

Her second day in the medical tent was just as busy as the first. Karina couldn't figure out how, even with several dozen healers, they still had so much work to do preparing for the war. But Duross kept her running around, organizing blankets and bandages and taking notes for him. Much to her surprise, she found herself able to both read and write in the elvish language. Her fingers naturally wrote in the curved script, copying down everything Duross asked her to, her writing far neater than the chicken-scratch she had always used before.

She was exiting the medical tent to go take inventory of the medical herbs in a separate tent when a hand unexpectedly grabbed her elbow, pulling her off to the side. With a gasp, she looked around, her eyes widening in surprise as Thranduil looked down at her, a strange expression on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were an Adonnen?" he asked with a frown.

"Keep your voice down," Karina begged nervously, looking around to see if any of the elves nearby had heard the prince. "I was advised not to tell anyone. It's not like it's an easy thing to bring up in conversation."

"You still could have told me. When my father informed me last night of your interview with Gil-galad, I could barely believe him."

"Exactly. Would you have believed me if I told you?" Thranduil's silence answered for him. "I didn't lie to you, Prince Thranduil. I told you my name and origins were strange, which was true, as was the fact that I don't remember anything from more than twenty years ago. When I died in my world, I was only twenty-four."

"Do you realize how important this is?" he asked softly. Karina again noticed that he had failed to let go of her arm while he spoke. "The first of your kind in an age. I can hardly believe I am standing here talking to you."

"Yes, well," Karina said uncomfortably. "I am rather busy at the moment. So if you will excuse me, my lord."

"Hold on a moment," he said, pulling her back towards him as she tried to walk away. "You said you would be more suited to fighting than healing. Did you die in battle in your world?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Karina said, meeting his curious eyes. "I was shot while saving a man's life. It is complicated, and I really don't have time to explain it." She tried walking away again, but he pulled her back once more.

"When will you be done for the day?"

"I don't know. Whenever Duross is finished. Why?"

"You truly are fascinating, Lady Karina," Thranduil said, staring into her eyes and making her uncomfortable again. "If you would permit me, I would like to learn about your world. Now that I know your secret, you should be able to answer my questions without worry."

"I don't know," Karina said hesitantly. "That could be a bad idea. I am sure your father does not want you associating with me."

"Why would you say that?"

"Duross suggested I not tell people I am an Adonnen because some may think I was brought here by Sauron as a spy. Aren't you concerned that I am evil?"

"Lady Karina," Thranduil said seriously, "I could never entertain such a possibility. I am certain only the Valar could have brought you here at this time, for their own purpose."

"How can you be certain? What purpose do you think I have here? I was an average police officer in a big city."

"No agent of evil could be so radiantly beautiful," Thranduil said simply, making Karina blush and look away. "And only the Valar know why you were brought here, but I know in my heart it was not for a malevolent purpose. You say you died saving a man's life. That is as good a reason as any to believe you are here as an agent of light."

"Beauty can be used to hide many faults," Karina countered, looking back up at him. "Of which I have many. Though I do not yet know my purpose, even I do not know if I am here for good or evil. But I really must get back to work." She pulled her arm out of Thranduil's grip and started quickly towards the small tent nearby. Thranduil followed her.

"We shall see," Thranduil said. "But no matter your purpose, I will be back this evening. I shall see you then." When Karina turned around as she reached the tent entrance, Thranduil had disappeared, leaving her no room to argue or complain. With a sigh, she entered the tent to complete her task.

* * *

"Did you see Prince Thranduil sitting outside?"

"What is he doing here?"

"He was here this morning too."

Karina sighed as she continued with her notes, trying to ignore the healers chattering around her. It was just after dark, and she was finishing up her work for the day. For the last hour or so, it appeared Thranduil had made himself comfortable, sitting outside the medical tent.

"Is he here to see you?" Looking up, Karina noticed Sircil standing beside the desk she was working at, looking down at her curiously.

"Yes, I do believe so," Karina said with a sigh. "He told me this morning he would return this evening."

"What does he want?" Sircil asked, concerned. "He should be in his own camp."

"I am not entirely sure." It wasn't a complete lie. He had said he wanted to hear about her world, but he had said he was going to return before he knew she was an Adonnen. Why he had been so insistent then baffled her.

"I'll go ask." Before Karina could stop her, Sircil exited the tent. Sighing, Karina returned to her writing, only to be interrupted a moment later when the other healer returned.

"He says he just wants to talk to you when you're finished. He insists on waiting outside."

"Very well," Karina said, trying to focus on her work again. She finished up about half an hour later, finding herself easily distracted at the thought of the elven prince waiting outside for her to finish. As she put away her notes and turned off the oil lamp, she stood, shuffling towards the entrance. It took a fraction of a second from the moment she stepped out of the tent before Thranduil was standing next to her, a smile on his face.

"Good evening, my lady," he said, taking her hand and kissing it softly. "How was your day?"

"Busy, as expected," Karina replied, glancing at her hand that was still held in his. "If you don't mind, I would like to grab something to eat before we talk."

"Certainly," Thranduil said, bowing his head and gesturing towards the tent across the way. Karina pulled her hand free from his and made her way towards Himtui, who was roasting chickens on a spit.

"Good evening, Lady Karina. Would you like some dinner?"

"Please," Karina said with a smile. Himtui glanced at Thranduil briefly, but turned to enter the tent behind him. He returned a moment later with a plate of bread and fruit, a bowl of stew perched on the edge.

"Here you are, my dear. Just bring the dishes back when you are done. We will wash them for you."

"Thank you, Himtui," she said, starting back across the path. She sat down along the edge of the healers' tent, curling her legs up under her as Thranduil took a seat beside her.

"So what exactly did you want to know?" she asked, setting her plate on the grass in front of her and looking up at him.

"Everything," he said, shifting on the ground so he could look at her comfortably. "You are from a completely different world than our own. I don't remember what you said you did before you died, but it was a completely new profession to me."

"Oh, I was a police officer. I don't know what the equivalent might be here. I patrolled the city looking for people who broke the law."

"You make a living off of that?" he said, confused. "Are there really that many crimes in your city?"

"There are over two and a half million people in Chicago. And so naturally, there are both good and bad people, and some good people that are forced to do bad things because of their lot in life."

"Two and a half million?" Thranduil said, eyes wide. "In one city? How big is the kingdom?"

"It's not actually a kingdom. It's a democracy. The people choose their own leaders through a complicated voting system, which I personally think is rather flawed."

"How do you know who to pick?"

"That's incredibly complicated to explain," Karina said slowly. She would have to explain television and radio and the internet in order to give him an accurate picture of her world, but that could take days. "We have incredibly fast methods of communication that I am not qualified to explain. The best I can say is that I work in a huge city with a large number of people like me who are out to enforce the law every day and keep people safe. Chicago has a high crime rate, and I died during a shootout among gangs."

"What does that mean?"

"There are a lot of substances that people use that cause them to do terrible things. But because these substances are illegal, there is a lot of money that can be made selling them to people who use them. Gangs often control parts of the city that they sell in, and when gangs fight over territory, it is not uncommon for civilians to get caught in the crossfire. I was saving a young man from getting hit when I was shot in the side." She put her hand over the spot on her ribcage where she had been shot. "It was painful, but I blacked out quickly from the trauma."

"What were you shot with?"

"A bullet. We have weapons far more dangerous than anything you have here. I was shot with a pistol, I think. It's a small weapon that fits in your hand and when you pull a small trigger it shoots tiny pieces of metal at high velocities. The bullet probably ruptured some of my internal organs which caused me to black out."

"So you use these pistols instead of swords and bows and spears?"

"The general term we use is guns, but yes," Karina said, watching Thranduil's awestruck expression as she ate a piece of fruit. Swallowing, she continued. "They are more deadly and more accurate over long distances than any arrow. We have worse weapons, but it would take a very long time to explain them all."

"So this is why you know so much about military strategy. Your society is always at war."

"Yes, I suppose it is, but most people choose to ignore that fact. I joined the police academy because I wanted to become a narcotics agent and try to control the drugs on our streets. I lost a good friend to drugs in college."

"I am sorry, but I do not understand your vocabulary."

"Right, well, I went to the city for my studies, and I had a friend who died because of a substance called heroin. He put too much of it in his body, and it killed him."

"I am sorry," Thranduil repeated soberly. "Your world does not sound as great as I thought it would."

"Chicago is not a very nice place, but there are others that are better. I grew up on a small farm a long way from the city, and that was a calm, peaceful existence. We raised sheep and cattle, and I learned to ride fairly well. I have done some traveling in my time as well. I love the mountains. We have beautiful mountains in my world, though I am sure they are just as beautiful if not more so here."

"When you have to cross them with an army, they become less wonderful," Thranduil said with a smile. "I came across the Misty Mountains with Gil-galad's forces. We only met up with my father's army a few days ago."

"Why were you not with him?"

"I have been living in Lindon, working on my own studies. My father rules the forest to the north, but I had not yet joined him there when the threat of Sauron reached us in the west."

"I think you should tell me more about your world. Not many know I am an Adonnen, so it would be odd asking questions from others. What is Lindon like?"

"It is a beautiful country by the sea," Thranduil said with a smile. "I lived with my kin in the south, Harlond. Gil-galad and the Noldor lived mostly in the north. With the sea to the west, and mountains to the east, it is breathtaking, when you take the time to enjoy it. Great stone halls with wide open courtyards and gardens, music always playing somewhere." Karina couldn't help but smile as she ate, watching his eyes in a far-off world as he spoke wistfully of his home. "I used to love just sitting on my balcony watching the elves walk through the gardens below, the smell of the sea drifting over the buildings and treetops."

"I have never seen the sea," Karina admitted softly. "There is a vast lake beside my city, but it is freshwater, and polluted from all the industry of the last two-hundred years. I can't imagine the beauty of the sea here."

"Perhaps someday you will make it to the sea," Thranduil said, watching her eat slowly. "I do not know if your people have the same longing for the sea as the rest of us, but I know it will tug at your heart all the same."

"If I survive the war, I shall have to make that a priority," Karina said with a smile, offering him half of her bread, which he took with a smile and a soft thank you. "I have always wanted to stand on the shore of the sea, my toes in the sand as the water swirls around my ankles…" She sighed, thinking back to all the pictures she had seen of friends who had been to the beach, or take a cruise across the crystal clear waters in the Caribbean. What she wouldn't have given to see that.

"If we both survive, I will take you there," Thranduil said, leaning back on one hand as he took a bite of bread. Swallowing, he continued. "It would be my honor."

"That is generous of you," Karina said with a gently laugh. Her own laugh sounded strangely melodious to her ears, but she did not think on it much, as she was starting to really enjoy her conversation with Thranduil. "I may have to take you up on that offer, since I certainly do not think I shall be able to get there myself."

"It is settled then," Thranduil said with a grin. "When this war is over, we shall travel over the mountains to Harlond, and I shall show you my city and the sea."

* * *

It was strange, but Karina found herself quickly opening up to Thranduil as they sat together under the stars beside the medical tent. She quickly forgot that she was talking to a future king, one she had once or twice wished to join in his woodland kingdom after reading The Hobbit for the first time. Though he wasn't what she imagined, she liked him, especially the easy way he talked to her, not caring about protocol or any of the stuffiness associated with royalty. It was refreshing, feeling like she could be herself. She rarely felt that even in her own world, thanks to the expectations of her when on duty.

She was deep in conversation when Sircil came out of the healers' tent, eyes falling on the two elves chatting nearby.

"Karina, it's late. You should be in bed already. Duross wants us up before dawn tomorrow."

"Alright, Sircil, I'll be in shortly," Karina called back before her eyes returned to Thranduil. "She is right, I should be getting some sleep. As should you, I would guess."

"I am not concerned about it, but if you need sleep, I shall take my leave," Thranduil said, standing and holding out his hand for Karina. She took it, letting him pull her easily to her feet. She bent down and picked up the dishes sitting empty on the ground before starting towards the cooks' tent. Thranduil followed her, waiting outside until she returned from dropping off her dishes.

"Thank you, Lady Karina, for a wonderful conversation," he said, taking her hand and kissing her fingers gently. She just smiled, getting used to his peculiar treatment of her.

"Thank you for your company, Prince Thranduil. It is nice to know that I shall not have to hide who I am from everyone."

"Then I shall be sure to return soon so you do not have to suffer for long," he said with his charming smile firmly in place. "Goodnight, my lady."

"Goodnight my lord," Karina said, watching him depart back through the sea of tents. Entering her own, she found Sircil still up, a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong?" Karina asked, noticing the strange look directed at her.

"I am not sure you should be so friendly with Prince Thranduil," Sircil said softly. "After all, he is a Sindarin prince."

"Which part should I be concerned about?" Karina asked evenly. "The prince part or the Sindarin?"

"I am just afraid you will get too attached," Sircil replied, disregarding the question. "When this war is done, he will return with his father to the forest in the north, and we will return back over the mountains to Lindon."

"What makes you think I will be returning with the army to Lindon?"

"Is that not your home? Do you not have family there? You are Noldor, are you not?"

"No, I do not have family there. I have never even been to Lindon." She avoided the question about being Noldor. She wasn't sure what qualified her to be Noldor, but she was pretty sure being an Adonnen meant she did not actually belong to any of the elven races.

"Well, wherever you end up after the war, I highly doubt King Oropher will be willing to let you return with him to the Greenwood." Karina was no stranger to racism. It was rampant in Chicago's underbelly. However, she had not expected it to be so prominent amongst the elves, especially when it came to their own people.

"Be that as it may, if the prince chooses to come here and sit with me at dinner, I am not going to complain. It is his choice, and I find him to be a pleasant conversationalist."

"Hmm, just be careful," Sircil cautioned, lying down to go to sleep. "I don't want you to get hurt." Karina just shook her head, lying down for the night. Thranduil accepted her even though he knew she was of a completely different race than any he had ever encountered before. That was a good enough for her.


	6. Swords Crossed

_Thanks for all the reviews guys! You rock! So here's another chapter, earlier than I intended. I wrote a nice long one for Chapter 11 a couple days ago, so look forward to that coming up in a few weeks!_

* * *

It turned out Thranduil's predictions were accurate. Word from King Gil-galad soon reached the healers that they would not be going to war for at least another week, perhaps longer. Not long after that, Duross told his healers that they should be ready to move at moment's notice, but that for the time being, they were free from their duties. Except for Karina. Duross took this opportunity to begin instructing her in the more complicated measures she may be forced to take once soldiers were injured on the front lines. Two days of this, and Karina was feeling mentally exhausted. On the third day, she took action.

"Lord Duross," Karina said slowly, coming up to him after she finished reading a particularly graphic book on surgery, complete with pictures. "Would it be possible for me to take a break from studying? I find myself overwhelmed and need a chance to sort through my thoughts."

Duross looked up at her with a blank face, silently observing her for a long time before he decided to speak. "I suppose I can allow it. I will continue teaching you in the mornings, then you may have free time in the afternoon. I am sure you are still adjusting to our world."

"I have been doing fairly well, I think. It is hard to answer personal questions, but I am learning to avoid them quickly."

"Indeed. I will see you at dawn tomorrow. Rest, find something relaxing to do. Enjoy this short peace while you can."

"Thank you, my lord," Karina said, curtseying and hurrying out of the tent before he concocted some new method to teach her medicine.

She didn't know how, but within an hour of her release, Thranduil appeared at her elbow, a smile on his face.

"Good lord, you scared me," she said, jumping as she turned around and saw him standing beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"I understand you have the afternoon off," he said, taking her hand and kissing her fingers. She noticed a leather bag on his back as he bent down slightly. "You did say I could give you a sword fighting and archery lesson if you had free time."

"I did, didn't I?" Karina said, rather regretting her actions now. "Must I learn? My mind is already frayed from the studying I have been doing for the last few days. I think it would be wiser to take this time and sleep."

"Nonsense," Thranduil said with a grin. "You should at least learn the basics in case you are on the battlefield and are forced to take up arms."

"Very well," Karina said with a sigh. "If I must." Pleased with her compliance, Thranduil took her arm and began steering her through the tents quickly. It did not take long for her to lose her bearings once more.

"Where are we going?"

"To an open space to practice. King Gil-galad has a practice field of sorts nearby that I thought we could utilize for our purposes."

"You mean I have to do this in front of people?" she said, nervous at the thought of embarrassing herself in front of the soldiers. She had every reason to believe she would do so in front of Thranduil, and that was bad enough.

"You will do fine. I will not make you do anything too difficult."

"I was not lying when I said I have little background on which to work. It will not be pretty."

"I think you will be surprised. You are an elf now. There is natural grace and skill in you that we just have to tap into."

"What if there isn't? I am not like you; I could still be mostly human. I have my human thoughts and feelings still, after all."

"But you also speak flawless in both Quenya and Sindarin. I assume you did not pick that up in your world."

"I hadn't realized I was speaking in either, to be honest. At least not until I started taking notes for Duross and found my hand naturally writing in your language, not English. It was like my brain was doing all the translating."

"If you have the skill in you to write tengwar, you have the skill to fight as well," Thranduil said confidently. "I am eager to see just how much." Karina let out a long breath. So much for a relaxing afternoon. This was no doubt going to be an interesting experience.

It was a short walk to the practice fields, and to Karina's dismay, they were occupied.

"Prince Thrandil! To what do we owe your illustrious presence?"

"Lord Ricyll, my friend! I do hope this means your sword fighting has improved since last we sparred." Thranduil let go of Karina to walk up to a dark haired elf dressed in leather armor, a sword in one hand as he grasped Thranduil's forearm in greeting with the other.

"Shall we have another match so I can prove that I have indeed increased my skill since then?"

"Perhaps another time. I am here on a mission, as it were, to determine whether Lady Karina has any inherent skill with a blade or bow." Karina smiled nervously and curtseyed at Ricyll and the elf turned to look at her.

"It is always an elleth with you, is it not?" Ricyll said, shaking his head. "What makes you think she is fit to wield a weapon?"

"My instincts tell me she has a hidden talent that I am determined to unlock," Thranduil said pleasantly as his eyes sparkled mischievously. "I must only ascertain what that skill is."

"Lady Karina," the elf behind Ricyll said, coming forward and bowing his head, taking her fingers and kissing them. "I hope you have adjusted well enough to life in our camp."

"Lord Aradae, how good to see you again," Karina said with a happy smile, recognizing the elf in front of her. "I find myself rather busy learning the art of healing, but I find the company of the elves in King Gil-galad's camp quite pleasing."

"You have met?" Thranduil asked, looking between the elleth and the elf.

"Oh yes," Karina said, eyes meeting his. "Lord Aradae is one of the elves that found me by the Anduin."

"This is the elleth you found, Aradae?" Ricyll said curiously, coming over and kissing Karina's hand as well. "I must say, I am offended you did not share with me how radiant she is. It is a pleasure, Lady Karina. I am Ricyll, Lieutenant for my lord Gil-galad." Karina blushed, smiling shyly. She hadn't been necessarily ugly as a human, but to be called radiant and beautiful by elven lords, who saw elven maidens every day, was a bit overwhelming.

"It is an honor, Lord Ricyll. I do apologize for interrupting your practice."

"Think nothing of it, my lady. But why would a fine young lady such as yourself consent to sword fighting lessons from a rouge such as Prince Thranduil?"

"It is complicated," Karina said, not wanting to explain being an Adonnen. It was likely Aradae was not aware of the Adonnen, or he would have said something upon finding her, but she couldn't be sure the same was true for Ricyll.

"Lady Karina will potentially join the healers on the battlefield, and she must be prepared to fight if it becomes necessary," Thranduil said, walking around behind her and steering her away from the other two elves. "You both will not mind if we practice over here, will you?"

"Not at all," Ricyll said, putting his sword away and following Thranduil and Karina. "In fact, I would be honored if you would let me help with the lesson. And I am sure Aradae would be willing to help with your archery, my lady."

"I would appreciate that," Karina said, glancing up at the two elves beside her before her eyes returned to Thranduil, who was pulling out pieces of leather armor from his bag. "Where did you get those?"

"We have quite a few elleths in our camp who are soldiers," Thranduil said matter-of-factly. "I found one who is about your size and she kindly let me borrow her practice gear."

"Do you expect me to use a real sword?" she asked, noticing he had pulled a silver sword from the bag. His own was strapped to his back, having been hidden by the large bag he carried.

"Certainly. You will be using a real one on the battlefield, you better get used to the feeling." It all became very real to Karina at that moment, realizing what she was getting herself into.

"I don't know about this. The closest thing to a sword I've ever held is a hunting knife." Or perhaps a branding iron, which she had frequently brandished like a sword in her youth, though she decided against sharing this information.

"Have a little faith, my lady. Here, put on the gear and then we can get started."

"Very well." Slowly, Karina put on her gear, cognizant of the fact that Aradae and Ricyll were watching her closely. She was certain she would do poorly with such pressure, even if she did have some basic skill.

"Here, this sword should suit you well," Thranduil said once she finished pulling on a set of thick gloves. Hesitantly, she reached out to take the sword. To her surprise, it was incredibly light. She examined the blade curiously.

"It is so light," she said, glancing up at Thranduil.

"And yet it is of the strongest steel. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she said, taking a deep breath. She held the sword up awkwardly, not sure how she should begin, as Thranduil pulled his own long sword from its sheath. He spun it expertly in his hand a few times before letting it settle at an angle in front of his chest. Clearly, he was a master swordsman. Karina's nervousness grew.

"Just do what comes naturally. I will go slowly until you figure out the rhythm."

"You mean you aren't going to give me any instructions?" she said anxiously, eyes wide in fear.

"No. I want to see what you can do first."

"Do not get hit," Ricyll offered by way of advice. Karina heard the humor in his voice, but ignored him as Thranduil swung his sword towards her. She brought hers up and winced as the blades met, the sharp ringing of metal on metal harsh on her delicate ears. He took another swing and she deflected that blow awkwardly, her body contorted uncomfortably.

"You are going to have to move your feet," Ricyll said, actually providing helpful advice this time. Karina moved her foot back as she deflected a high blow from Thranduil, which slid down the length of her blade, unsettling her footing.

"Don't just block everything. You will have to attack at some point," Thranduil said as his sword came at her from the side. She stopped it with her sword oriented vertically, making the point come dangerously close to her head as it moved towards her under the force of Thranduil's strike. If he had been using his full strength, she might have lost an ear.

She gave a half-hearted swing at Thranduil, who easily blocked it, and promptly disarmed her with little effort.

"Perhaps you were meant to be healer after all," he said, brow furrowed. "You definitely look like you have never handled a blade."

"I told you I would be horrible," Karina replied tartly. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Why don't we give a demonstration?" Ricyll said with a grin. Thranduil bowed his head, getting into a starting position once more as Ricyll pulled out his own sword. In a fraction of a second, the two elven lords came together in a whirlwind of movement. Karina stared in awe as they both moved fluidly, swords meeting repeatedly as they spun around one another, rapidly attacking from all directions. She had watched a lot of action movies in her lifetime, but Hollywood could never do justice to the magnificence she saw right in front of her. Everything she had read about elves seemed possible in that moment. They were indeed the most graceful and skilled fighters in any world.

"You seem quite surprised at the lords' skill, my lady," Aradae offered softly. She had been so engrossed in the fight that she had not noticed him approach.

"As you well know, I have not been in the presence of elves for long, and though I have heard of their skill, the stories fall utterly short of reality."

"How did you come across Prince Thranduil? I had thought you would largely stay around the medical tents."

"I wandered around through the other camps the night I arrived," Karina said, watching Thranduil duck under Ricyll's blade and slice up toward the elf's arm, swords connecting with a clang. "I became quite lost, and Prince Thranduil returned me to where I belonged."

"I see," Aradae said, his own eyes following the movement before them. "And how did the topic of sword fighting lessons come up?"

"I may have mentioned my interest in the subject, as well as my disinclination to be confined to the healers' tent. It is unfortunate that I am such a poor student."

"Perhaps you will be better at archery. It is a safer position as well, though it would do you good to learn the sword in case the need arises."

"You are an archer then?"

"One of many, yes. Using a bow brings me a great deal of joy, though I expect it will be lessened as a result of our mission here."

"I can imagine. That is why I agreed to this impromptu lesson. I think I will need all the help I can get."

"The important thing to remember is to keep moving and stay alert. It is one thing if you are sparring, another if you are on a battlefield. If you start focusing on a single enemy, that is when another comes up and stabs you in the back. Your survival instincts will help you block the worst of most attacks. Orcs and men are slower than elves, so you should be able to defend yourself well enough if you maintain your balance and do not panic."

"That will be a challenge in and of itself," Karina responded with a sigh, just as Thranduil managed to do an elaborate spin his sword point stopping less than a centimeter from Ricyll's throat.

"You have indeed improved, my friend," Thranduil said, pulling his sword away. He did not look in the least bit tired despite the intense effort he had just put into the match. "You nearly had me several times."

"As always, I find myself feeling unqualified to be a lieutenant after crossing swords with you, my lord," Ricyll said with a grin, putting his sword away. "Someday perhaps I shall best you, but I fear that day will not come in the near future."

"Regardless, it was a well fought battle," Thranduil said, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder before turning to Karina. "Did you learn anything, my lady?"

"That a few weeks will not be enough to prepare me for combat," Karina said simply. "I do not think I will ever be half as skilled as either of you."

"Survival is the most important part, so as long as we can get you to the point where you can defend yourself, then I shall be happy," Thranduil said with a smile. "Would you like to try again?"

"I suppose," she said, closing her eyes for a moment. She could do this. She may not have fought with a sword before, but she had faced down gangs at gunpoint, and chased armed criminals through some of the worst areas of the city. All she needed was the focus she brought to work every day, letting her instincts guide her actions. Taking a deep breath, she let it out as she lifted her sword to the ready, opening her eyes and find Thranduil standing in front of her, waiting for her. "I am ready."

* * *

_Sort of a cliffhanger...The scene will continue in the next chapter, which I will post next week sometime. Oh, and did anyone catch my not-so-subtle Hobbit reference? Anyone who watched the Desolation of Smaug trailers as much as I did should pick up on it quickly._


	7. By The Strength Of My Life

_So I apparently posted these out of order. Sorry about that. I fixed it, so now the chapters are in order. Thinking of including stuff from Desolation of Smaug. Thoughts? Anyway, here's a Christmas gift for you all. Cheers!_

* * *

As the sun glinted off Thranduil's sword, something clicked within her. Karina felt her feet shift beneath her almost of their own accord, and her hands came up in an arc to block Thranduil's attack. Immediately after the swords scrapped together, her feet moved once more as her body reacted involuntarily, directing a blow at Thranduil's side. He blocked it, but his face was surprised as she rapidly spun away and struck once more towards him from above. Karina was barely conscious of her own movements as she moved rapidly back and forth, her sword meeting Thranduil's in a rapid succession of blows struck on both sides. She only stopped when she found Thranduil's sword aimed at her chest.

As if coming out of a dream, she blinked, her eyes focusing on the prince's astonished expression. Neither of them spoke for a moment, just staring at each other.

"She was holding out on us, I think," Ricyll said, his own voice expressing his surprise and amusement. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know," Karina said, lowering her sword and looking over at the elves standing to the side, watching her with bemused expressions. "I have never done that before."

"You cannot honestly tell me you have never picked up a sword before," Thranduil said. She turned back to him as he put his sword away. "When I said I expected you to have natural talent, I did not mean that I expected you to be able to spar like that instantly."

"I don't know how to explain it," Karina said, not sure what to do now. She was as astonished as the others at her recent demonstration. "It felt like I wasn't really in control at all. Like some other force had taken over."

"Remarkable," Aradae said softly, his calm dark eyes on Karina. "I do not know whether you are completely mad or not, but there is something special about you, my lady."

"I feel like I'm going mad," Karina said, running her fingers through her hair. "There seems to be so much I don't know about myself."

"Now I am eager to see if you demonstrate the same exceptional skill with a bow," Ricyll said eagerly. "Do you have a bow for her, Thranduil?"

"Indeed I do," he said, pulling one from his bag. He strung it easily and handed it to Karina, taking a quiver from inside and holding it out as well. "I do hope it will be about the right weight for you." Karina pulled it back part way to test the tension. She felt the power in it, but found it fairly easy to pull back.

"I think I shall manage," she said, putting the quiver over her shoulder. A target stood at the far end of the field, and Thranduil ushered her over towards it, positioning her about twenty yards away.

"Whatever you did to tap into your skills before, I suggest you try it again," Thranduil said merrily, stepping back to watch her.

"Feet shoulder width apart, back elbow parallel to the ground, and your left arm slightly bent," Aradae instructed as she pulled an arrow out of her quiver. "Breathe and relax."

Karina closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she pulled back the bowstring. Releasing the breath, she opened her eyes and took aim.

"Well, if you were aiming at an orc's heart, it still would have done some damage," Ricyll said as he observed the target. The arrow had hit the target, but about six inches below the center.

"It is a good start," Aradae said evenly. "Perhaps your bow is a little light. You seemed to pull it back fairly easily. With a little more power I think it would be more accurate."

"Have her try yours, Aradae," Ricyll said with a grin. "That will give her more power."

"You may try it if you like, my lady," Aradae said, eyes on Karina. "But I think it may be a little too much for you."

"It can't hurt to try," Karina said, curious to see if she had been gifted great strength as well as skills with a sword. Aradae walked away to fetch his bow, quickly bringing it back and handing it to her, as well as one of his own arrows.

Karina instantly knew that no matter what gifts the Valar may have blessed her with, she was never going to pull back Aradae's bow.

"Holy shit. How do you pull this back, Aradae?" She belatedly realized what she had said, blushing lightly. Not that it mattered. There was no elvish word for "shit" so they just looked at her in confusion. She cleared her throat and continued. "I think it would take a team of horses to pull this back."

"Not at all. Allow me." To her surprise, Aradae came up behind her, putting his hand over hers on the bow, and taking her right hand in his, putting her fingers on the bowstring once more. He was standing very close to her as he put his own finger on the bowstring, pulling it back smoothly. Karina was awed at how easily he managed it, standing perfectly still as he aimed around her.

"On three, I will let go," he said softly. "One, two, three." Karina slid her fingers off the bow at the same time as Aradae, and she watched in amazement as the arrow flew straight and true, imbedding itself in the center of the target.

"That was amazing!" she said as Aradae let go and stepped back. "To have that sort of strength and accuracy shooting around me…I am in awe."

"Thank you, my lady," Aradae said with a smile. "There are many in this camp that are of equal or greater skill."

"To think that any force would dare stand against such skill," Karina continued. "Unbelievable."

"It seems your talents, Lady Karina, lie with the sword," Thranduil said, changing the subject and taking her arm, leading her away from the archery range. He spoke a little more tartly than usual, but Karina let it go without comment. "I would very much like the chance to refine your skills."

"Perhaps that would be wise," she admitted. It would be beneficial to learn to tap into her hidden skills quickly and easily if she were to set foot on a battlefield. "What would you like me to do?"

Several hours of sword practice left Karina tired but happy. By the end, she found herself easily able to let go of her conscious thoughts and get lost in the battle. Her movements were still rather rough, not nearly as refined and fluid as Thranduil or Ricyll, but she was getting quicker. The exercise had relaxed her mind as well, giving her relief from the pent up stress she had undergone the last few days in Duross's rapid healing lessons.

"You continue to amaze me, my lady," Thranduil said as he finished putting away all the gear he had brought. Ricyll and Aradae had departed some time ago to return to their duties, leaving Thranduil and Karina alone. Several other elves had come to use the space at various times, but they had largely been left alone except for brief greetings and farewells.

"You cannot be more amazed than I am," Karina said, standing beside him as he finished. "As I said before, I am a fair shot with a gun, but never have I had such immediate skill on anything. I have always had to work hard to reach such a level."

"It is clear that the Valar intended for you to fight during this war at some point," Thranduil observed, his eyes meeting hers as he stood. "If you were only to stay in the camp, then you would most likely have been gifted with more knowledge on healing."

"Whatever their intent, I do not much look forward to being in a battle," Karina admitted. "I have seen death before and I would rather avoid seeing the havoc that comes along with a full scale assault."

"Wise words, my lady," Thranduil said solemnly. "If only we could all avoid such evils."

"In these dark times those that have the strength and will must stand together to defend the good in this world, I suppose," Karina mused. She was starting to sound like a hero in a movie, quoting the major plot point or theme. The phrase "With great power comes great responsibility," came to mind. Though some of Gandalf's speeches from Lord of the Rings seemed far more appropriate.

"Where is Gandalf?" she mused aloud. "I would have thought he would be here."

"Who?" Thranduil asked, puzzled.

"Nevermind," she said quickly. She did not remember much about Gandalf's origin, but surely he would have made himself known if he was around. If Thranduil didn't know who he was, then it was best not to bring him up again. "I owe you a great deal of thanks, Prince Thranduil, for taking the time to hone my skills, and for unlocking them in the first place."

"It has been my pleasure," he said, taking her hand and kissing it before placing it at the crook of his elbow. He started back into the sea of tents, his bag on his back and Karina on his arm. "Truly. I find every moment spent with you is well worth it."

"You are far too kind to me. If there is anything I can ever do for you, please let me know."

"Once the battle starts, I may need your healing skills. Then we shall be even."

"I certainly hope that is not the case. I fear I am still very inept and have yet to actual treat anyone."

"You shall learn quickly. There is no one I would rather trust my life with."

"A very misguided thought considering what you know of me," Karina countered. "I do hope that I do not have to hold your life in my hands someday. I do believe I would crack under the pressure."

"And let me die? Never. You will prove yourself soon enough."

"I do not know where your faith in me comes from, my lord, but I do appreciate it, though I think it is a bit premature. You still know so very little about me."

"I know all I need to know," he said with a smile down at her. "You are kind, gentle, intelligent, hardworking, and not afraid to speak your mind. The fact that all this comes wrapped up in such a beautiful exterior does nothing to dampen my enthusiasm for getting to know you."

Karina wasn't sure if she should be offended by this last statement or not. It sounded a bit cheeky and would have caused her to punch a man for using it in her world. But Thranduil sounded genuine as he said it, and after all he had done for her, she felt clocking him upside the head would not be the best move. She settled with simply saying, "You are too kind, my lord."

"Thranduil! What are you doing here?" Thranduil and Karina paused, turning to the speaker. The former looked confused, while the latter turned pale at the sight of King Oropher walking regally towards them, two guards trailing behind.

"I was just practicing the sword, Father. I do believe you already have met Lady Karina."

"I have," Oropher said, peering down his nose at the lady in front of him, who curtseyed as best she could with her hand still held firmly on Thranduil's arm for support. She was feeling a bit lightheaded. "Has she also been working with the sword?"

"Yes, your majesty," Karina said quickly, fighting to meet his eyes. "Prince Thranduil has been teaching me the art in case I am forced to defend myself."

"Let us hope that need does not arise," Oropher said, his gaze shifting to Thranduil again. "We have plans to discuss. Return Lady Karina to where she belongs quickly and meet me in my tent."

"Yes sir," Thranduil said as Oropher began striding away with his guards.

"I have a feeling he is going to have some strong words with you when you get back," Karina said worriedly. Thranduil just shrugged.

"He always does. He will rant for a while about Gil-galad's plans and then grudgingly agree that they are the best method for moving forward."

"That is not what I meant."

"What did you mean? The fact that he caught me walking arm in arm with an Adonnen?"

"Well, yes," Karina said uncomfortably.

"He is already aware of what I have been doing in this camp," Thranduil assured her. "Though he has spoken to me about it—frequently—he has agreed that perhaps your purpose here is somehow connected with me. After all, it seemed like fate that you almost ran me over the night you wandered into our camp. Fate that no sooner had I arrived back to my quarters that my father comes and informs me that the lady I just escorted home was in fact of the ancient race of the Adonnen. I think that perhaps I am here to help you achieve what you were sent here for."

"And he does not think I was sent specifically to kill you? Or to use you to get to him or King Gil-galad?"

"He suggested the possibility, but it was clear he did not believe it. He and I agree that only the Valar have the power to bring an Adonnen here after an age of absence. When you spoke with Gil-galad, my father saw the truth in your eyes when you explained who you were. He agrees that you are an Adonnen and not merely mad, and that you have some important role to play in the coming war."

"That is a heavy burden for me to bear when I do not even know what that role is," Karina said with a sigh. "King Gil-galad informed me that some of the earlier Adonnen received visions of their purpose. I have had no such guidance and feel lost at the prospect of being controlled by a destiny I do not understand."

"We shall figure it out together," Thranduil reassured her, his warm hand on hers giving her great comfort as she thought about how alone she was. She may be the only Adonnen, but at least now, she was not truly alone. And slowly, she was figuring out her destiny. Today had proved that. Battle was in her future somewhere. It was only a matter of time before she knew her own eyes would take in the carnage of war.


	8. Jealousies Green

_Nice long chapter to make up for posting chapters out of order last week (oops!). Think they are fixed now. And I made a few minor changes to this chapter after doing some more research, which hopefully does not conflict with anything I have said previously. _

_Btw, I do not know how frequently I will be posting after this. I am going back to school for a bit on January 2nd and I'll be pretty busy for a month, then without internet access for the next two. I'll try and at least get all that I have written right now posted before then (so another 4 chapters if things work out). And I did take down the numbers on my chapter because it was just confusing me as I went through it. It was a pain. Ranting done. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Getting towards the good stuff, slowly but surely. Cheers!_

* * *

Karina quickly fell into a routine of morning healing lessons, afternoon sparring lessons, and evening meals outside the healer's tent with Thranduil. It was hard enough getting the three elven kings to agree on a strategy, but once the men and dwarf lords were included in the decision-making, progress all but ground to a halt. Thranduil confided in Karina that he found the elders to be acting like children, bickering over the smallest detail.

"Perhaps you with your strategic wisdom can talk some sense into them," he said at one point, smiling at the foolishness of the idea.

"You know very well none of the great lords would listen to a word I said in counsel. I think the one thing they would all agree on is not to follow my advice."

"That shall be our backup plan if they do not agree on something quickly," Thranduil said with a laugh.

The prolonged stagnation of the camp had a bad effect on the overall morale. Though heartier than the men or dwarves, the elves began to feel it too. There was a great anxiety that hovered over the sea of tents, whether it was anxiousness to finally fight, anxiousness at the thought of an attack by the forces of Mordor, or simple anxiousness to do anything at all besides sit in the camp, waiting. Karina was certainly feeling it, but she could tell it was worse for Thranduil. Though he showed patience when they sparred, not pushing her too hard, she could tell his muscles were aching for a good fight.

"You are restless, my lord," she commented as they sat under the stars one evening. "Perhaps you should join the patrols gathering intelligence to the southeast."

"My father would never allow such a thing," Thranduil replied, the regret evident in his words. "He says I am young and inexperienced when it comes to battle and I should be patient."

"Have you fought in any wars before?"

"Some. I was there during the wars at the end of the last age, though I was young and did not see the worst of the fighting. And there were a number of battles fought on our way here," Thranduil said as he leaned back on his elbow, eating an apple. It was unlikely they would have such treats for much longer once the battle began. "I fought alongside King Gil-galad and his officers. They were only short skirmishes, however, and this fight will only get worse as time goes on. It is the intention of the kings to break through the Morannon and lay siege to Barad-dur. It will be grim on the Dagorlad, but the siege in Mordor will be far worse than any of us here want to acknowledge."

"I do not relish the thought of entering that place," Karina said with a shudder. "I have heard far too much about the dark things that fester in the wastes."

"I have been meaning to ask you about that," Thranduil said, sitting up and meeting her eyes. "For being new to this world, you are fairly well informed about certain parts of it. By all rights, you should have not known who I was when we met, having only been in the camp for a few hours. You seemed quite shocked to meet me, like you had heard tales or something. And now your knowledge of Mordor? Surely no one would have cared to explain all the dark things that live there when we feel the weight of Sauron's power on us as we sit here. Do you have another friend funneling information to you, or is there some other way you have gained such knowledge?"

"Um," Karina said, trying to find the words to explain her strange knowledge of certain aspects of Middle Earth. "I am not sure I should say."

"You will drive me mad if you continue to keep such secrets from me," Thranduil said sternly. "I insist. At least inform me of how you learned my name."

"Very well," Karina sighed. "Your world is not so utterly strange to me, because in my world, it is a story. A tale that was written by a scholar to show the battle between good and evil in its extremes. It is hard to know good and bad in my world. There are so many gray areas. People do bad things because they truly believe in their hearts that it is the right thing to do. Good people are forced to do bad things, and bad people hide behind kind façades. It is easier to see good and evil in your world, I think, and so it is a cherished tale among my people."

"So you know everything that will happen here?" Thranduil said earnestly. "You know who will live and who will die."

"Not exactly," Karina said hesitantly. "This time in your history is but a fraction of the story that was told. Most of what I know is in the distant future, in another age. I do not know the details of what will transpire at this battle. All I know is what the results will mean millennia in the future."

"So is it a good or bad thing that you know my name? Was my death important in the story, or did I survive to affect the future?"

"Though everything I have heard about meddling in time tells me not to, I will tell you this. You have an important role to play in the future of Middle Earth. More important than my own."

"I think I understand your burden now," Thranduil said, running his fingers through his pale blonde hair. "You have now given me a similar one. To know that I am important in the affairs of my world is both fantastic and horrific, to think I must live up to your expectations."

"You need not worry about your burden," Karina said with a smile. "Or my expectations of you. Words on a page cannot capture who you truly are, or what your actions mean. Perhaps merely my presence here has altered the story I know."

"Are you mentioned in the story?"

"No, at least not to my knowledge. It is possible I appear as an unnamed character, or I am absent from the events of the tales I am familiar with." Karina very much doubted this, but kept her thoughts to herself. Gil-galad had said that all the Adonnen died after fulfilling their destinies. It was likely she died years before The Hobbit or The Lord of the Rings, possibly in the very war that was creeping closer by the hour. It would have been nice to live long enough to change her name to something elvish and become a part of the world, but that did not seem too promising considering what she knew.

"It is a strange feeling, to think that people in another world and another time are reading about your actions. It makes me reconsider many things I have done over the years."

"As I said," Karina said, laughing at his concerned look. "Most of the events I know of are far in the future. It is your future actions you should worry about, not the past ones."

"Comforting," Thranduil said sarcastically. "I very much wish I had not asked, now."

"Save your worry for another day. Worry about the present and the looming battle. That is where your focus should remain."

"You are right, of course," he said with a smile. "Perhaps when we make the journey west to Lindon you will tell me more of my future, my lady." Karina shook her head at his cheekiness, rolling her eyes to emphasize her point.

"I do not think I shall tell you any more of your fate," Karina said matter-of-factly. "That is privileged information and you have not proven yourself capable of handling such a responsibility."

"I am offended," Thranduil declared haughtily. "After all I have done since you arrived, you still do not trust me."

"I trust you, but I think it is a better idea not to give you too much knowledge of the future. That is Lady Galadriel's realm."

"Ah ha! So Lady Galadriel is important in the future."

"Is she not now?" Karina asked, confused. She was fairly certain Galadriel had always been a major figure in Middle Earth.

"Well, yes, she is," Thranduil said with a shrug. "But it is good to know that she will be around to bring light to the darkness. Does that mean we defeat Sauron in this war?"

"I cannot say," Karina said, knowing the dark truth about what happened at the end of the War of the Last Alliance. "You already know too much."

"Very well, I shall stop pestering you."

"There is no need to stop on my account." The elves looked up to see Aradae standing over them, a pleasant smile on his face."

"Lord Aradae, how are you this evening?" Karina asked, standing quickly to greet him. Thranduil rose slower, eyes darting between Karina and Aradae. "I have not seen you for a few days and wondered what you have been doing to occupy your time."

"King Gil-galad has been working tirelessly to concoct a battle plan that will appease all parties," Aradae explained, though this was not news to either Karina or Thranduil. "I have been running plans back and forth between the kings for several days now. I can report that negotiations are going well and we shall soon be ready to march on the Morannon."

"That is good news," Karina said, though she had decidedly mixed feelings about it, as she was sure they all did. "Even the dwarves are coming around?"

"Slowly, but they are as restless as all of us and eager for a fight."

"I had not realized you both were spending time with each other," Thranduil said lightly, changing the subject faster than the flight of a runaway meth dealer Karina had once chased through the projects. Both elves looked at him at the abrupt change he had introduced.

"I have been helping Lady Karina with her archery when I have the time," Aradae explained simply. "She has improved significantly already, though she is not as naturally gifted as she is at swordplay."

"Indeed?" Thranduil asked, though his eyes flashed. While his face was quite passive, his eyes appeared to be challenging Aradae. "That is good news. You should see her with the sword now. She has improved rapidly every day we have practiced."

"I have no doubts," Aradae said gently, either not noticing Thranduil's fiery look or choosing to ignore it. "It will not be long before she is cutting a swath through orcs straight to the Morannon, leading the charge."

"Flattering as that is," Karina said with a laugh, making Thranduil's eyes dart back to her. "I have no desire to go charging into battle in such a manner. I intend to use my skills to retrieve the wounded from the battlefield, and that is all. With luck, I will be far behind the front lines, treating the wounded so they can be brought back here to heal."

"An honorable chore," Aradae admitted. "I think you shall make an excellent healer. I do not envy the work load you will have shortly, though. Night and day, you will be tending the wounds of our comrades, facing the horrors of battle in your own way."

"That is very cheerful of you," Karina said, giving him a scathing look. "Perhaps we should all talk about Bambi's mother dying and Kennedy's assassination while we are at it."

"What?" both Aradae and Thranduil said, looking at her, bewildered.

"Never mind," Karina said with a sigh. "Did you have a reason for visiting, Aradae?"

"Indeed I did. King Gil-galad has asked me to check up on your progress with learning to heal and adjusting to the camp, so I was supposed to talk with Duross, if I can find him."

"He should be in the back of the medical tent," Karina said, gesturing behind her. "I think he is going over his inventory for the hundredth time."

"I shall have to distract him for a moment," Aradae said, bowing his head before turning and disappearing into the medical tent.

"You didn't tell me you were still doing archery with Aradae," Thranduil said, yanking the conversation back a few steps.

"It has only been a couple times for brief intervals," Karina said dismissively. "He was sent to check on me not long after our first practice session, and he offered to continue the lesson if I was interested."

"That does not explain why you failed to share this information with me," Thranduil persisted accusingly.

"I wasn't aware I had to," Karina said tartly, not liking Thranduil's tone. "If you are jealous of me spending time with people other than you, you should say something instead of getting angry about it."

"Very well," Thranduil said, his voice returning to a calm, regal air. "I am jealous of you spending time with Aradae." Though she had bluntly asked him to admit this, she was rather surprised he had complied.

"There is no reason for you to be jealous," Karina said kindly, her eyes softening. She had grown quite fond of Thranduil over the last few weeks together, and despite his quirks and princely title, she had more than once let her thoughts stray to the future as she thought of him. She still did not have direction in her life. Her purpose was not yet revealed. How wonderful it would be for her purpose in Middle Earth to be Thranduil's wife. To be the mother of the famous Legolas. Tolkien never did say anything about the elf's mother. Was it because of her strange name and origin? It wouldn't have fit with the story he was telling, so were those details left out on purpose? She was not blind, and had quickly picked up on Thranduil's unusual attachment to her. She didn't know why he showered her with time and affection when she had seen firsthand what beautiful ladies had joined the camp, dressed in their battle gear. But she did not complain. As much as she tried to fight these idea, knowing that it could very well be her fate to die in battle, they lingered.

"If you are keeping secrets from me about spending time with elves apart from me, how can I not be jealous?" Thranduil said, taking her hands in his.

"You know that if I were to choose, I would rather spend the day sparring with you than shooting with Aradae."

"Do I know that? It could only be because you have a strong desire to hit me with your sword." The dark look in Thranduil's eyes told Karina that he was remembering the way Aradae had stood so close to her, helping her shoot his bow. She sighed, knowing that he was not going to let it go no matter what she said.

"You must trust me, my lord. I do enjoy Aradae's company, but if I had to choose between the two of you, I would always pick you."

"Do not mock me."

"I would never mock you," Karina said with a smile. She reached up and gently cupped his cheeks with her thin hands. His expression of jealousy and anger vanished instantly. "You are my dearest friend in the world, Thranduil."

"I am hurt, my lady." Both elves looked around as Aradae stepped out of the tent again. Karina's hands fell to her sides.

"You are my friend as well, Aradae," she said with a smile up at him. "I just had to reassure Prince Thranduil that I would not abandon him for your company."

"I would never ask that of you," the elf said pleasantly, undoubtedly noticing the intense stare he was getting from the prince at that moment. "But I must report back to the king. Duross informs me that you are progressing well enough to be useful when the time comes, so I suppose that shall have to be good enough."

"We shall have to see how I perform under pressure. I shall see you soon, I hope?"

"I will do my best to return within the next few days," Aradae said, taking her hand and kissing it, a mischievous glint in his eyes as they flickered onto Thranduil for a moment. "Good day, my lady."

"Good day," she replied, watching him depart for a moment before her eyes met Thranduil's, jealousy in them once again.

"Enough with your dark looks," she commanded sternly, starting to grow weary of this attitude the prince had developed. "If you refuse to take my words as truth, then I shall bid you farewell until you can look at me with a kinder expression." She was well known in her precinct for being a no-nonsense sort of cop, and she was not going to deal with Thranduil's moodiness if he chose to continue pouting. She started walking away from him but found herself quickly pulled back, stopping only inches from him.

"You are quite bold, my lady, to try and command me." Thranduil looked down at her not with his dark, angry glare, but with a new expression that Karina was unfamiliar with.

"As I have told you before, there are no kings in my realm," she said tartly, bracing herself for a fight. In a battle of skill, Thranduil would easily best her. But she had a quick, sharp wit, and would not be bested in a matter of words or will. "You may be a prince, but my allegiance is not to you. In fact, I answer to no one but the Valar that brought me here. My purpose is my own."

"You talk bravely for one who is at my mercy."

"Do not make the mistake of thinking I am at your mercy. I may not be as seasoned a warrior as you, but if called for, I could quickly escape your grip."

"And how long would you be free before I caught you once more?"

"That depends on the method for which I extracted myself."

"Lady Karina?"

The two elves immediately abandoned their staring contest to look around at the newcomer.

"Yes?" Karina asked pleasantly, smiling at the young healer.

"Duross would like a word with you."

"Certainly. Perhaps you should return to your camp, Prince Thranduil. I am certain that if Aradae's news is true, you will be needed shortly." She pulled free of his grip and left him standing outside the medical tent, disappearing inside to find Duross pacing back and forth at the opposite end.

"What service can I offer you, my lord?" Karina said evenly, holding her hands behind her back.

"This is a great task I ask of you, my dear," Duross said, showing a level of emotion that she had never observed on his face. "But the king requests it." Karina waited patiently, eyes following him as he did several laps around the back of the tent before continuing. "He has heard of your skills with a blade. He has asked to see your talent for himself. I do believe he wishes to make you a part of his entourage."

Of all things Karina had been contemplating, this was not what she had expected him to say.

"What do you mean? Join him in battle?"

"Yes. To fight by his side at the head of his army. From what Lord Aradae told me, he appears to have decided your purpose is not to heal, but to be a lieutenant in his army. A good luck charm, as it were."

"I am nowhere near qualified enough to hold such a position," Karina said fearfully. "I have improved with the sword, yes, but I am not ready to go to battle."

"Few are," Duross said, pausing in front of her. It was with a fatherly expression that he met her eyes, concern in his voice. "But if the king is impressed with your swordplay, you will join him on the front lines."

"I do not wish to be in such a position," Karina declared. "Can I not refuse?"

"He is the High King of the Noldor. I think it would be very unwise for you to do so."

"When must I demonstrate my skill for him?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"Tomorrow morning he will send guards to fetch you. I suggest you be ready." He paused, still looking down at her scared face. "I am truly sorry, Karina. I will silently hope for his displeasure so you may join me here once more."

"Thank you," Karina said softly, knowing that was an incredibly kind thing for him to say. It was what she wanted as well. But first she had to vent her frustration and fears, and there was only one person who could help her.

Departing the medical tent, she looked around quickly. Not seeing him anywhere, she raced away through the tents. She knew he had not gone far. He was walking slowly with his head down, presumably deep in thought, when she caught up to him. He looked around upon hearing hurried footsteps coming towards him, and caught sight of her just in time to brace himself as she threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Karina?" Thranduil asked, completely confused at her peculiar behavior. "What has happened?"

"I should never have let you teach me the sword," she muttered against his chest, not looking up at him. He apparently heard her, however.

"Why is that, _mellonamin_?" he asked, running his fingers through her long dark hair as he held her close. "What causes you so much distress?"

"King Gil-galad has heard of my skill with a blade," she said, turning her head to the side, sighing as she rested her ear against his chest, taking comfort from the strong beat of the prince's heart. "Tomorrow, I am to demonstrate my skill."

"Surely that is a good thing," Thranduil said curiously. "You did say you wished to fight."

"Not on the front lines!" Karina said earnestly, finally meeting his blue eyes with her pale green ones. "If he is impressed with me, I am to become part of his entourage. He thinks I will be a good luck charm during the battle."

Thranduil was silent. Karina held him tightly, taking comfort in his strength. Though he was not the king she had read about, that king was in there somewhere, and that was enough. She knew that Thranduil would weather all storms and still stand strong when the time of the elves in Middle Earth came to an end. She needed that strength now as her own time seemed to be swiftly drawing to a close. No matter how much she had improved, or how much talent she had been given, she was certain she would not last long on the front lines in the greatest battle since the First Age.

"He cannot use you like that," Thranduil said, shock and disgust in his voice. "He cannot force you onto the front lines. Less than a month ago you picked up a sword for the first time."

"I don't know how to get out of it though. I cannot perform poorly on purpose, or he will suspect my deception. Or he may just put me on the front lines anyway as cannon fodder."

"Again with your strange words," Thranduil said, leaning back so he could look into her eyes with a comforting smile on his face. "Dare I ask what this means?"

"It means I am expendable," Karina said softly, fear making her voice waiver.

"That you are not," Thranduil assured her. "You are an Adonnen. There is great purpose in your life."

"Not if I die in the first hour of fighting," she replied grimly. "If only I had my gun…"

"I cannot help you with that, my lady, but perhaps I can help in another way. Come."


	9. Duel of Fate

_So I think I'm going to get really busy starting next week, so I am warning you now, I am not sure how much more of this will be posted before I disappear for a couple months. Writing additional chapter may come to a screeching halt. But here's another chapter for you all, anyway. Cheers, and don't forget to review!_

* * *

"I am sorry, Thranduil, but I do not think I can be of any help."

"Could you at the very least ask him to hold off on putting her on the front lines?"

"I very much doubt King Gil-galad will heed any of my counsel on the matter," King Oropher said seriously, his eyes flickering from his son to the lady at his side. "He appears convinced that Lady Karina is to be used for his own purposes. That being said, I shall do what I can. I will speak to him in the morning, before your fight, my lady."

"Thank you, King Oropher," Karina said, curtseying respectfully. She had known very little about Oropher upon her arrival, but she found him to be a surprisingly wise and down-to-earth king. He genuinely seemed interested in helping her in her plight.

"You may take her back to Gil-galad's camp," Oropher said, taking a seat behind his desk. "Then we must speak of battle plans."

"Yes, my lord," Thranduil said, bowing to his father before leading Karina out of the royal tent.

"Do you think he will be able to do anything?" Karina asked nervously as they walked back through the camp, the last rays of sun disappearing slowly behind the hills.

"I do not know. King Gil-galad is indeed a wise and noble ruler, but he and my father do not often see eye to eye. I fear his pleas will fall on deaf ears."

"Whether it works or not, I am grateful to you, and your father. I am glad I am not standing on my own against the king."

"You will never have to stand alone," Thranduil assured her, pulling her tighter to his side as they walked. "I find it a little strange, however, that your friend Aradae did not tell you of Gil-galad's intentions himself." Karina noticed the way he had emphasized friend, and sighed.

"He very well may not have known. He could have just delivered a letter to Duross. Or he may have been sworn to secrecy. I may be his friend, but his loyalty is to the king."

"I suppose," Thranduil said airily. She couldn't tell if he was angry at Aradae, or pleased at the thought of his deception. She decided she would rather not know. They walked in silence for a while before Karina spoke again.

"Will you be there tomorrow? For the demonstration?"

"Would you like me to be there?"

"Yes," she said softly. "I will need your support if I am to get through it."

"Then I will be there. Whether the king wishes it or not."

* * *

The following morning, Karina felt like she was going to the electric chair. If Gil-galad made her fight, there was little doubt it would be like getting the death sentence. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, but she forced down a quick meal before standing outside the medical tent, waiting for her escort.

"Good morning, my lady." She looked up to see Aradae standing patiently in front of her, a calm smile on his face. She did not return it, her nerves making her hands shake and her knees weak.

"Good morning," she said back, though she thought it was anything but a good morning. "I take it you are here to escort me to my fate?"

"I am sorry for not informing you of King Gil-galad's interest in such things. He asked me to keep silent."

"It is alright, Aradae. I admire your loyalty. Shall we? I would rather get this over with."

"Of course," he said, holding out his arm. "My lady?" Karina took his offered arm and let him lead her back into the sea of tents. She had figured out where the major points were in the camp by now, but she was grateful for the comforting presence of Aradae.

They had not gone far before they rather unexpectedly ran into Duross.

"Lord Duross? What are you doing here?"

"I have decided to accompany you to your meeting with the king. I am determined to make my case against your positioning in his army if he must be swayed."

"Thank you, my lord," Karina said gratefully. Duross offered his arm to her, and she took it quickly with her free arm before they continued on their journey. Having both of them there was of immense comfort. But it wasn't enough to stifle the panic that tried to burst forth at the mere sight of King Gil-galad's tent. She released Aradae so he could announce her arrival, leaving her alone with Duross.

"It will be alright, my dear," he said, patting her hand comfortingly. "Whatever happens, know that there are those of us who will work ceaselessly to ensure your safety."

"You don't know how much I appreciate you coming, my lord," Karina said, looking up at him. "Your support helps set my mind at ease."

"As an Adonnen, I know you have no family to support you in such things. But you have proven to be a very welcome assistant over the last few weeks. You remind me of my daughter, still young and innocent at heart. I left her in Lindon when I departed with the King, and I miss her cheerful smile greatly."

"I am sorry you must be parted with her for so long," Karina said, forgetting her own troubles for the moment. She thought about her own parents, probably grieving at the death of their daughter. If only they could know her soul still lived.

"I am grateful for the separation. It means that she is safe on the shores of the sea. If we fail here, she will sail into the west, and continue living away from this darkness."

"You are indeed wise, Lord Duross," Karina said with a smile. "You have saved your daughter and now lighten my heart. The Valar know why I am here. I do not think my purpose is complete, but if I die, it shall not be the worst thing that could befall me."

"I will do everything in my power to prevent that fate," Duross said, just as the tent flaps were pulled open for them to enter. Duross led her over to the throne where King Gil-galad sat patiently. It was not really a throne, merely a high-backed chair, but he sat in it as if it were one. Around him stood what Karina assumed to be his advisors and lieutenants, and to her great relief, King Oropher and Thranduil. She met Thranduil's gaze briefly, feeling the last bit of her anxiety starting to melt, knowing he was there for her. She felt a sense of peace fall over her as Duross stopped in front of Gil-galad, bowing low. Karina curtseyed politely. Still the healer beside Karina refused to let her go as he stood firmly at her shoulder as the king addressed the lady before him.

"I have heard many things about your last few weeks in my camp, Lady Karina," the king said, eyes boring into her. "You have studied hard and served Lord Duross well as a healer, my guards have become fond of you…" Here he glanced at Aradae and Ricyll, who both stood off to the side watching the scene before them. "And you have taken it upon yourself to learn to fight with a blade, which is why I asked you here today." Karina remained silent, waiting for him to continue. "I have heard great things, my lady. I simply require a demonstration of your skill. As all present know, you are an Adonnen, and I seek to unearth the meaning of your arrival here. I think perhaps observing your skill myself can lend me some answers."

"If that is your wish, my lord, I will do as you ask," Karina said evenly. The king made a vague gesture to someone behind Karina. She was separated from Duross by a beautiful blonde elleth in fine royal blue robes and led to the north side of the tent. Pulling aside another tent flap, the two entered a small adjacent tent, where Karina found a uniform and armor sitting on a chair.

"Lady Karina, I am Maethiel. I serve on the king's personal guard, and he has asked me to prepare you for your fight."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady. I am assuming this uniform is for me?"

"Correct. I will help you dress."

* * *

It did not take long with Maethiel's help for Karina to get dressed. Gil-galad had provided her with the royal blue tunic and leggings of all his soldiers, and polished green armor to go over it. As it was elvish armor, it weighed no more than her leather armor had, but she knew it was of the strongest steel. She quickly realized, however, that something was missing.

"I do not have a sword," Karina said, looking around like she may have missed it, her last glove half on.

"Your sword is with Prince Thranduil," Maethiel said calmly, pulling on Karina's glove and fitting the final bracer on her forearm. "He suggested that you would be more comfortable using the one you've been practicing with. Are you ready?"

"I think so," Karina said, realizing she actually meant it. In her armor, with her friends waiting just outside, and nothing to lose, she stepped out into the main tent, her face set. As Maethiel walk around her to join the rest of Gil-galad's soldiers, Thranduil strode towards her, the familiar silver sword in his hands. It was then that she realized he too was dressed in armor. Brilliantly silver armor with fine leaf prints over a dark green tunic and leggings.

"Why are you in armor?" she whispered in surprise as he came close, holding her sword out to her.

"Who did you think you were fighting?"

"Not you."

"I volunteered."

"And the king agreed?"

"I'll explain later," he said, taking a step away from her. Grasping her sword, Karina walked towards the king. As Maethiel had instructed, she saluted the king and his advisors with her blade. She went the extra step and saluted King Oropher, who stood to the king's right with two of his own advisors. She turned, taking her place in the center of the tent, bringing her blade up to the ready. Thranduil did the same across from her, his blue eyes meeting hers. She closed her eyes momentarily, taking a deep breath. She opened her eyes and let out her breath, just in time to block an attack from Thranduil. During their sparring, he had frequently taken the first strike in this manner, and she was prepared.

They danced in a whirlwind of green and blue and silver, striking blow after blow and spinning away. Feeling the fire of adrenaline coursing through her, Karina forgot her purpose in being in the tent, sparing with Thranduil. She could see the thrill of combat in the prince's eyes, and it drove her to delve further into herself, seeking to unleash all of her skill against her opponent. Not to prove herself to the king, but simply for the ecstasy she would feel at defeating the famous prince.

Swords clashed in rapid succession, the echo swallowed by the thick fabric of the tent. There was a perpetual smirk on Thranduil's face as he continued driving blow after blow at Karina. She was determined to wipe it from his face for no other reason than to be able to gloat later. After dodging a high swing, she lunged towards him with a strike aimed at his ribs. He met her sword with his own, hilts close together as her back foot followed her front, bringing her in close to Thranduil. For a brief second, they were inches apart.

She could see the excitement bright in his eyes and the curl of his mouth grew into a full smirk as their eyes met briefly before Karina spun out of his reach. In that fraction of a moment, Karina had very dearly wanted to end the fight the way they always ended in the movies: with a kiss. But her elven body automatically did what her head knew it should, and broke free of Thranduil before such a hasty action occurred.

Breathing hard, Karina met his eyes once more, matching his steps as he circled slowly. With a series of quick strikes, Thranduil attacked once more, narrowly missing her left arm as she blocked his sword. She knew he was going to beat her. Kissing him probably would have given her a victory, but that really was not an option when she was currently in the presence of two kings, one of them Thranduil's father, and all their advisors.

No sooner had she thought this that Thranduil feigned at her left, causing her to lose her balance as she dodged out of the way. He was on her in an instant, disarming her and holding his sword at her neck.

"You are mine," he said in a soft, deep voice, barely above a whisper. Karina met his eyes in surprise, wondering what exactly he meant by such a bold statement. Apparently, she had been the only one to hear it, however.

"Most impressive," King Gil-galad said, standing and approaching the combatants. Thranduil brought his sword down, sheathing it and stepping out of the way so the king could address Karina. "You indeed do have some skill. And you have only recently learned the art?"

"I had never used a sword until a few weeks ago, your majesty," Karina said, meeting his eye.

"I can clearly see that you were meant for bigger things than healing," he continued, watching her closely. "However, you seem to have gained many supporters in the short time you have been here. From quite a few people I have heard that you are not yet ready to see battle. Before I make my decision," he said slowly, pausing as he studied her face. "I would like a private word with King Oropher."

Immediately, the elves present began to filter out of the tent. Thranduil was at her side quickly, handing over her sword and scabbard, along with her discarded dress. "Come," he said quietly. "We shall wait outside to hear his decision." Karina let him lead her out of the tent with the rest of the elves, and they took up a post across the path from the entrance. They were joined by Duross, Aradae, Ricyll, Maethiel, and to her surprise, Captain Corulang.

"Good morning, Captain," Karina said, bowing her head in greeting. "How have you faired since we last spoke?"

"I have been well, my lady," Corulang replied with a return bow. "I wished to inform you that I was very impressed with your skills during the match. You held your own very well against Prince Thranduil."

"Thank you, Captain," she said, before the arrival of another elf distracted her.

"Lady Karina," said a tall, dark haired elf she did not recognize. "I wish to introduce myself. I am Lord Elrond."

"Lord Elrond?" she said in shock, eyes wide. He was by far the most famous of the elves in her world. Simply to see him, regal and wise, standing in front of her was almost too much.

"You have heard of me?" he said, intrigued, one thin dark eyebrow rising in curiosity.

"Certainly," Karina replied, trying to reign in her shock and awe. "I doubt there are very many who have not. It is an honor to meet you, my lord."

"Indeed," Elrond replied, though his eyebrow was still raised as he looked at her curiously. She had the feeling he was suspicious about her vague answer. She had told Thranduil already of his future, but she wasn't sure she should make a habit of it to all of the elves. "It is an honor to meet you. When I was young I knew of the Adonnen, but I never had the pleasure of meeting one."

"I am sure you are more informed on their history than I," Karina said pleasantly. Despite being intimidated at his presence, Karina still felt the strong sense of stability and kindness about the elf lord. She could see why he was held in such high regard, even after only a few sentences. "I know very little about what is currently happening to me."

"You need not worry, my lady. The Valar will be sure your purpose is fulfilled. You seem to already be on the path to greatness."

"I can only hope that my purpose is a benevolent one."

"I am certain it is. I wish you a long, happy life in search of that purpose." He bowed and took his leave after this. Karina watched him go, unsure of how to react to his departing words. She knew of his gift of foresight, so she felt a great deal of hope at his words. It sounded as though he had seen her purpose was benevolent. But what did he mean by the last sentence? Was that another vision, of her happy and her true purpose far in the distant future, or was that just a wish for her, knowing that her fate would be death? It was not unrealistic to think he knew such intimate details about the Adonnen.

"I too wished to express my high regards for your skill level," Maethiel said, getting Karina's attention off of her musings. "I find myself still questioning if I heard you right. Only three weeks?"

"Yes," Karina replied with a smile. "The Valar gave me such gifts so I could complete the task I was sent here for. I only wish I knew what that was."

"Whatever your purpose, you have allies here that will help you," Captain Corulang said, to which Maethiel, Aradae, and Ricyll agreed.

"You are not alone," Aradae agreed. "When you discover your purpose, we will help you fulfill your mission."

"I would be proud to call you my sister-at-arms," Maethiel added, putting a hand on Karina's shoulder.

"As would I," Ricyll said from her left. "Even in the three weeks since I first saw you spar, I can see enormous improvement. With the years ahead of you, it is conceivable you will surpass us all. Perhaps that is your purpose."

"I would keep you behind the front lines until the end of this war if I could," Duross added. "But after that display, I doubt myself. Your destiny clearly lies in wielding a blade."

During this entire conversation, Thranduil had stood silently beside Karina. She had not forgotten he was there, but she started at his soft voice in her ear.

"Whatever your destiny, I will be there to face it with you."

"Thank you," Karina said, holding Thranduil's eyes captive for a moment before looking around at the elves around her. "All of you. It means so much to me to no longer feel alone in this world."

"Lady Karina." The group looked around and saw King Oropher standing in front of Gil-galad's tent. Karina quickly started towards him. Thranduil started following, but his father gave him a look, and he stopped in his tracks.

"What news, my lord?"

"King Gil-galad has agreed that you are not ready to see the front lines. You may stay with Duross for the time being."

"Thank you!" Karina said enthusiastically, relief washing over her. Perhaps she was not going to meet her fate quite yet. "What changed his mind? I do not want to sound proud or cocky, but I have only heard praise for my fighting."

"It was not the fight that he was watching, my lady," King Oropher said softly. "He admitted before you arrived that you were still too young in the ways of war to be exposed to the front lines at the start."

"Then why did he wish to speak with you?"

"He and I have agreed that your role in this world is not connected to the king himself. Clearly, if anyone is to have a part in your life and your mission, it is Prince Thranduil."

"I do not understand what you mean, my lord," Karina said honestly, quite confused.

"I think it is quite obvious to all those who have observed your relationship that it is quickly moving beyond the realm of friendship. After I spoke with him this morning, King Gil-galad was interested in seeing for himself if there is a love that is blossoming between you two." Karina felt her ears and cheeks turn red at this comment. It would not have bothered her so much if it had not been Thranduil's father saying such things. "We have decided that if you wish to join Thranduil on the front lines in the future, then such action will go unopposed by either of us. You are still welcome to stay with Duross in the medical tent as long as you like, but you will have a place in my army if that is what you wish."

"This does not bother you?" Karina asked, very conscious of the fact that her face was scarlet still, and Thranduil's eyes were watching her closely. "My relationship with the prince, I mean."

"If it is what the Valar sent you for, I will not stand in the way. You are not at all what I pictured for my son, but sometimes these things turn out better than expected. You have my blessing, whatever your choice. Both of you. Will you be staying with Duross for a while, then?"

"I think I will stay there until I feel the call to battle," Karina said, glad to be off the subject of her and Thranduil. "I have no doubts that the Valar will put me where I need to be when I am needed."

"Wise words, my lady," the king said with a half smile. "I must speak to King Gil-galad about the battle tomorrow. Good day, my lady."

"My lord," she said, bowing her head as he disappeared back into the tent. As she turned around, she found Thranduil standing directly in front of her.

"What did he say?"

"I am to stay with Duross until I wish to join the battle," Karina said with a smile. "But when that happens, I will not be forced to fight beside the king. It is my choice whether I wish to find amongst King Gil-galad's army, or your father's."

"Really?" Thranduil said, a grin on his face. "And which would you pick if you had to choose?"

"I would feel much safer fighting back to back with you, my lord, than anyone else in this world." She laughed lightly as Thranduil picked her up in a tight hug, spinning her around.

"So what is the news?"

"I am going to be allowed to stay with the healers as long as I wish."

"Excellent news!" Duross said happily. "I am glad that I shall have you by my side when the fighting starts."

"I think perhaps you should change out of the uniform then," Thranduil commented, looking down at her outfit. "You won't be needing it."

"Thank the Valar for that," Karina said, still held tightly by Thranduil. She felt immense elation. She was not going to die in the first battle of the war. She was going to be a healer. And the king had given his blessing on her relationship with Thranduil. However it was to be defined, the king would accept it.


	10. No One Knows

_So I have some news. I will be doing my best to publish what I have before February, but I am going to be gone longer than I expected. Why? Because I'm going to spend an additional two weeks abroad in New Zealand! I will not be posting until I return to the US, but when I get back, hopefully I can get back on a normal schedule. Anyway, enjoy! Don't forget to post reviews (or express your jealousy that I am probably going to be backpacking across Middle Earth...I'm flexible.)_

* * *

Free of her own peril, Karina quickly sobered at the thought of what she still would face once the battle began. And what the soldiers around her would soon face. Her joyousness soon ended as dread permeated the air of the camp. Everyone felt it. In the morning, they would be marching to the Black Gates of Mordor.

The healers were just as brooding. Some would be traveling with the army to the front lines. Karina was one of the few that would stay behind in the camp to tend those that were injured beyond what could be dressed in the field. That meant those on the verge of death would be brought to her care. The only comforting thought Karina could muster was that Duross would be the one conducting the necessary surgeries. She had seen war films. This may not be one of the World Wars, but she had a strong feeling that she would have to witness more than one amputation before the end. At least the elves wouldn't suffer from typhoid or trench fever.

Unable to bear the stifling silence and depression that filled the medical tent, Karina went for a walk. No one stopped her, each elf in his or her own thoughts. She knew where she wanted to be, and her feet brought her to the Silvan camp, where she found Thranduil deep in conversation with his father's lieutenants. But upon catching sight of her coming towards them, he dismissed himself, walking towards her, concerned.

"Is everything alright, Karina?" he asked, putting his hands on her arms and looking into her eyes for answers.

"Yes, I am fine," she said with a gentle smile. "I just could not stand staying in the medical tent any longer. I can feel the anxiety in my bones. I needed to get away, so I thought I would see how preparations are coming here."

"We are reviewing plans, but we have been impatiently waiting to move on the Morannon for weeks, as you know," Thranduil said, taking her arm and leading her towards a nearby tent that stood open, a table and chairs just inside, rolls of parchment thrown haphazardly across the tabletop. "My father is conducting an inspection of our troops at the moment."

"Why are you not with him?"

"I am staying here in case of messages from King Gil-galad. It is entirely possible new plans will be added at the last moment." Thranduil guided her over to one of the chairs, holding her hand as she sat before take a chair facing her. "The lieutenants have expressed multiple concerns already regarding the plan of action, and I have been attempting to put their minds at ease."

"That must be a difficult task," Karina said seriously. "I cannot imagine anyone will feel any peace of mind knowing that they will shortly be facing down hordes of orcs in an assault on Mordor."

"But it is necessary," Thranduil said with a sigh, sitting back in his chair. As she observed his pensive eyes staring at the ground at her feet, his brow slightly furrowed in thought, she could see the king he would become. Regal and intimidating, he sat in his chair as if it were a throne. But not as King Gil-galad had sat in his. King Gil-galad was an old king, comfortable with his power, but Thranduil was the one that looked old, wearily contemplating his duty. He looked like a reluctant king, quietly accepting his rule and the responsibilities that came with it, always deliberate in his words and actions.

"This war is not going to be easy for anyone," Karina said, leaning forward and putting her hand on his knee. Thranduil looked up at her, meeting her eyes squarely. "But you will endure. This is not the end. Lives will be lost and darkness will grow, but the light will return someday."

"Is this you trying to be comforting, or is this another of your prophecies?" Thranduil asked with a half smile. Karina returned it, her hand still on his leg.

"This is me telling you that I have faith in you, Prince Thranduil. Whatever happens tomorrow, I will be waiting impatiently for your return. This will not be the last time we see each other."

"I certainly hope you are right," Thranduil said, taking her hand in his gently, eyes still on her as he kissed her fingers lightly.

"Prince Thranduil." The two elves looked around at a robed elf standing at the tent entrance. Thranduil quickly stood.

"Captain, what can I help you with?"

"King Amdir wishes to speak with your father about the layout of his forces during the siege. He is concerned that his forces will be exposed on the lower plains. Archers from the hills could decimate his forces."

"Their arrow range has been tested, Captain," Thranduil said, walking around the table and gesturing for the officer to come further into the tent. "His swordsmen will be located far enough from those hills that they should be away from harm during the first hours of the attack. Look, those hills are over five hundred meters from your position." Thranduil pointed at a corner of the map where a row of hills stood along the edge of the plains. "Their bows are not strong enough to reach over three hundred."

"And when our own arrows fail and we must attack with swords? What then? They shall have the heights and we do not have enough shield bearers to defend us from the raining arrows that will fall on us as we press forward. We should take the heights and hold them before attacking the Morannon directly. We will need a place of strength to attack from."

"King Gil-galad has stated that the priority needs to be the Morannon. The quicker we break through the forward ranks and attack the gate itself, the quicker we can separate the forces inside Mordor from those lurking outside."

"That leads us open to being surrounded on three sides," the captain countered. "Taking the gate will be suicide if they manage to cut off the forward lines from those behind."

"Regardless, that is what the King has decided. If we can drive a wedge into their ranks, striking hard and fast, we can place archers on the flanks to prevent a pincer move by the enemy."

Karina listened closely to the battle plan, her eyes darting across the maps and charts on the desk as she carefully took in all the data being provided about the upcoming battle. She could see both sides of the argument. A hard initial push for the gate could potentially decrease the length of the war significantly, and with properly placed defenders, a pincer movement could be avoided. But it was risky. She could see the captain's view as well, seeing his troops, which were not as well armed or defended as Gil-galad's, as vulnerable from attacks on the heights. Scouts had apparently reported that there were significant armies of orcs and men already positioned in those hills. Depending on the strength of those armies, it could very well be suicidal to have the Silvan elves attacking so close to the heights.

"Do you have siege equipment?" she asked suddenly, cutting into the debate, her eyes still scanning the maps. "Trebuchets or ladders or anything?"

"No, we do not," Thranduil said, his voice betraying his curiosity.

"How exactly did you intend to break through the gate?"

"I think the king was hoping for the gates to be open, but we can scale the cliffs if necessary."

"That is your plan?" she said, looking up at Thranduil. "Scaling the cliffs? That is a terrible plan."

"It is the best we have," the captain said stiffly. For all his talk against suicidal strategies, he did not apparently take kindly to this strange elleth criticizing their battle plan. "If we can cut down their numbers quickly, they will be forced to send more troops out through the gate, and we will use that opportunity to enter."

"That doesn't seem to fit with King Gil-galad's wedge theory," Karina said, pulling the map closer to her. "And what makes you think they won't just sit behind the gate, firing arrows down at you? Thousands of you will die while they wait behind their walls. If they do open them, it will not be much different. The Morannan is in that canyon, and they can pick you off easily in that narrow passage. It's just like when the Spartans were able to hold off hundreds of thousands of Xerxes' troops with only three hundred men. It is simply suicidal."

"Whatever battle you are referring to," the captain said, confused. "I am not familiar with it. But there is no better way. We simply have no other options."

"He is right, Karina," Thranduil said softly. "We must break through the gate and this is the only way."

"I refuse to believe that," Karina said, standing and shuffling through the maps. "Do you mind if I study these for a while? I want to see what I can come up with."

"Certainly, but I do not think you will have much better luck than we did," Thranduil said doubtfully. "I will be back shortly, Karina. I have to go speak with King Amdir."

Karina just nodded in response, eyes firmly locked on the map in front of her.

* * *

It was over an hour later, her eyes still trained on the map in search of an answer to the problem of the Morannon, that someone again entered the tent.

"Lady Karina? What are you doing in here by yourself?" Looking up, Karina saw King Oropher standing in front of her, a rather surprised look on his face.

"Prince Thranduil left to speak with King Amdir about the battle strategy, so I thought I would stay here and see if I could think of a better plan than just attacking the Black Gate head on."

"I commend your efforts, my lady," the king said, apparently amused by her determination to find a plan when months of effort by the kings had turned up nothing. "But there is little choice but to attack the Morannon directly. Were you a military strategist in your past life?"

"Not exactly, but I studied asymmetrical warfare at the academy," Karina replied, standing upright to look the king in the eye. "I have never particularly understood conventional warfare. It is all just a numbers game. There are much better ways of fighting."

"You do not mince words, do you, my lady?" Oropher asked, shaking his head, probably thinking about her naivety. She was, after all, only twenty-four, where as he was several thousand years old. What could a child do that some of the greatest elven military minds could not?

"I apologize, my lord. I am sure you know best," she replied, curtsying respectfully. She liked the king, but he was sentencing a lot of elves to death. The ranks of elves would break against the Morannon like waves on the shore, with about as much effect. The landscape would not change just simply by a show of force, not in the short amount of time they were aiming for.

"It is quite alright. I admire your willingness to speak your mind. And for someone so young, you also seem very wise, but almost naively idealistic."

"Even after all the horrible things I have seen in my short years, I refuse to let them affect my outlook on life. I am idealistic because I know that the right people, the small people, can make the biggest difference." Belated, she realized she was stealing Gandalf's wisdom. She let it go since he was apparently not in Middle Earth yet, and had yet to actually share this wisdom.

"I think I understand why you were brought here, Lady Karina," Oropher said, taking a seat and gesturing for her to do the same. "You say only one person can change the future. That is the purpose of your kind, so I shall not argue with you on this point. But perhaps it is not the small people making big changes, but the small changes made by important people that are the most significant. Those with eyes on the full scale of a situation may be the only ones able to tip in the balance in the tiny way that is needed to reach the desired outcome."

"Touché," Karina said with a smile. She looked around as several officers walked into the tent, bowing to the king.

"My lord, King Gil-galad would like to see you in his tent."

"Of course he does," Oropher said with a sigh. "Excuse me, my lady. I am afraid I have to leave you on your own again. It was a pleasure talking to you."

"The pleasure was all mine, my lord," she said, standing again and curtsying. King Oropher took her hand and placed a swift kiss on it before departing with the soldiers, leaving Karina to herself again.

Karina sat back in her chair, leaning on the arm and rubbing her bottom lip as she thought about the looming battle. She knew there was a better way, she just had to find it.

"Any luck?"

Karina jumped, looking up at Thranduil. She had not seen him enter the tent or walk over to stand beside her chair.

"No," Karina admitted as he took the seat his father had recently vacated. "But I will think of something."

"Please enlighten me if you do," he said pleasantly. "I am intrigued to hear more of your theories."

"Your father did not seem terribly interested."

"Did he return from his inspection?"

"Yes. He left to speak with King Gil-galad not long ago."

"Hmm, I wonder what that is about. I hope they are not changing plans significantly this late."

"Whatever it is about, I am sure it will not affect tomorrow too greatly."

"We shall see," Thranduil said heavily. Karina could see exhaustion in his eyes. The war had yet to begin, and the prince was already looking defeated. It worried her to see the resignation in his eyes, the acceptance of his fate. There was little hope in his eyes.

"What is wrong, my lord? I can see it in your eyes. Something is not right."

"Do not worry about it," he said, giving her an obviously forced smile. "It is nothing."

"It is not nothing. Please, tell me. Perhaps I can help."

"It is unlikely," Thranduil said wearily. Karina stood, holding out her hand expectantly. Thranduil looked at it, then up at Karina questioningly.

"Come," she commanded softly. "Walk with me." Thranduil put his hand in hers, and she pulled him to his feet, hand still in his as she led him out of the tent. He followed obediently, remaining silent as she led him through the sea of tents.

"Where are we going?" he asked finally as they passed out of the Silvan camp and into the space between the elves and the men. Karina did not respond. She just continued on, walking through the no man's land between camps. Eventually, they reached the edge of the tents, a series of hills lining the border. Thranduil stopped, making Karina turn to look at him questioningly.

"What are we doing out here?" he asked, brow furrowed. "It is dangerous leaving the camp."

"We won't go beyond the sentries," she said with a smile. "Just sit with me on top of the hill." Thranduil obeyed, following her up to the top of the hill. They could see men and elves standing guard just beyond, and from their vantage point, the sea of tents sprawled out below. Karina lowered herself down onto the grassy hilltop, pulling Thranduil down next to her.

"Why did you bring me out here?" Thranduil asked curiously, watching Karina as she stared out over the tents. Far beyond the tents to the east, she could see the gray wasteland that lay before the Morannon. In only a few hours, Thranduil and all these elves, men, and dwarves, would be fighting for their lives on that plain.

"I don't know what will happen tomorrow," she said quietly, eyes still focused on the darkness to the east. "But today, I want you to think of other things, happier things. You have a lot on your mind, Prince Thranduil, but a cluttered mind will only hinder you for what lies ahead." Karina paused, eyes shifting to Thranduil, who continued watching her, transfixed. "I have often had trouble sleeping, the weight of the world on my shoulders when it did not have to be. You are not alone, my lord. I am here for you, just as you were there for me when I needed you. If you will permit me, I would like to help relax your mind for a moment. It will help you sleep tonight and to be ready for the morning. I cannot help you on the battlefield, but I will do everything I can to make sure you are ready."

"I appreciate the thought, Karina," he said with an indulgent smile. "But I will be alright."

"Of course you will. But there is no need for you to feel such stress all the time either. Humor me."

"Very well," Thranduil said, turning to face her and folding his legs beneath him. "What would you like me to do?"

"Close your eyes," Karina said softly. "Breathe slowly, and follow my instructions."

* * *

Karina and Thranduil sat alone on the hilltop for at least an hour as Karina directed Thranduil through her own meditation ritual. During her first few months on the force, Karina had witnessed some brutal murders, rapes, and muggings. She had been unable to let go of the images she had seen, and it had driven her to seek professional psychological help. But the only thing that had truly helped was when a college friend, noticing her fracturing psyche, had brought her along to a meditation circle. Karina had been skeptical, but within minutes, she found her mind relaxing, the images that haunted her becoming hazy as the air within the incense-filled room. The images would not fade completely, but her mental exercises were enough to keep her going and to strengthen her resolve.

Karina fell silent, letting Thranduil's mind go where it would without her direction. Her own mind was focused on the sound of the wind in her ears. She had retreated deep into her own thoughts, deeper than she had ever gone before. It was surreal, feeling like she was floating in some abstract way, outside of her own physical form. She had heard of others accomplishing such things during meditation, but she had always believed herself grounded far too much in reality to accomplish the feat herself.

"Karina. Karina, are you alright?"

Eyes fluttering open, Karina found herself wrenched back to the present, her mind returning abruptly to where she was. Thranduil had his hand on her arm, a worried expression on his face.

"I am sorry, I went much deeper into my meditation than I had expected," Karina said with a sigh. "Anyway, how do you feel?"

"Better," Thranduil said with a smile. "And you? I was worried when you stopped talking. You were barely breathing."

"It comes with the deep meditative state, though I have never accomplished it before. The important thing is that you are relaxed and calm."

"More so than I have been in a very long while, my lady. Your ways are strange, but effective."

"I am glad. I can see the darkness in your eyes has lifted somewhat. I guess I shall have to be content with that."

"Karina?"

"Yes?"

Thranduil didn't reply, he just stared at his hands folded in his lap. Karina waited patiently, not wishing to rush him. She hoped he was going to share with her what he had learned from Amdir that had upset him so much. She wanted to know what the elves were getting into in the morning.

"I am afraid, Karina," he said softly. She was surprised at his confession, but her face remained passive, waiting for him to elaborate. "I am afraid for my people and what they will face in Mordor. I am afraid what the kings will force their armies to do to take the Morannon. You are right, of course. It is suicidal to attack that gate. I hate sentencing my people to their deaths, and I hate my inability to find another way."

"You will find a way," Karina assured him firmly, taking his hands in hers. "You will break through the Morannon. I told you that I have faith in you, my lord, and I meant it. It is the nature of war that people die. But it will not be in vain. Their lives will mean the end to the darkness that blankets Middle Earth. They are here because they believe, and so should you."

"You always have such motivational speeches, my lady," he said, amused. Standing, he held out his hand, helping Karina to stand beside him. "Let us go have dinner one last time before we part ways."

"As you wish, my lord."

* * *

The healers and the rest of the camp that was staying behind stood together in silence as they watched the soldiers march for the Morannon at dawn. There was no music or battle cries shouted into the gray sky. It was a solemn affair, for many of the elves and men and dwarves, clad in their armor and bearing the banners of their houses, would not see another sunrise. Many more would not make it back to the camp. Tears were shed by those who said goodbye to loved ones, with little hope of ever seeing them again.

Karina's eyes were dry as she gazed out over the lines of soldiers. Tears would come later. For now, she silently prayed to the Valar that brought her to this world that those that lost their lives would be at peace in the Halls of Mandos. Selfish as it was, Karina had her one ray of light that kept her from breaking down. She knew that no matter what happened to the army that day, Thranduil would survive. He would return to her in one piece.


End file.
